


We Looked Like Giants

by colonelpancake04



Series: We Looked Like Giants [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelpancake04/pseuds/colonelpancake04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia scoffs and shakes her head. “No way in hell, Clarke.”</p><p>Clarke feigns innocence and puts on her most convincing confused face.  “No way in hell what?”</p><p>“No way in hell are you thinking about sleeping with my cousin!  She is off limits.  It's, like, girlcode or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by Death Cab for Cutie. This is my first Clexa fic and I'm so excited to finally write for them. I've gotten a pretty good chunk of the rest of the fic written and I've just gotten a lot less busy than I have been recently so updates should be fairly regular. Let me know if there are any moments you'd like me to write between our two favorite girls and I'll try my best to add them! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Junior year.  Clarke grins excitedly to herself as she clutches her colorful comforter and sheets tighter to her chest and bounds up the front steps of her new rent house.  Raven and Octavia had been her suitemates freshman and sophomore year when they were confined to the dorms at Polis University and now that they’re free to choose their own dwellings, they can’t imagine living separately.  After a lengthy search for a house with an appropriate bedroom to bathroom ratio for three college aged girls, they’d finally settled on a large house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. 

Then came the issue of who would be taking the fourth room.  They seriously considered using it as a second living area or a study or even a dance party room (that gem had been Octavia’s idea), however the promise of lower rent won out and they soon found themselves scouring Facebook for a reasonable addition to their household.  It’s not that they’re were picky, per say, they just didn’t want to end up with an axe murderer or a crazy cat lady as their new roommate.

The solution to their problem came in the form of Octavia’s cousin deciding to transfer to Polis to run on the track team.  Upon Octavia convincing Raven and Clarke that her cousin was a perfectly normal twenty-one year old woman and promising she'd be the one sharing a bathroom with the girl in question, the decision was final.

Clarke dumps her bedding on the mattress and box springs that take up most of the back wall of the master suite (she’d drawn the long straw when it came to choosing rooms) and sighs when she sees how many boxes she still has to unpack.  She can hear Raven breaking down empty boxes in her room across the hall and Octavia’s weird dance fusion music drifting from her open door across the house.  Their fourth roommate is still on her way, Octavia had assured earlier, and her parents had moved in their niece’s furniture earlier that day.

It’s nice finally being in a house, Clarke decides.  Although they have to worry about yard care and utilities now, they no longer have to concern themselves with keeping the noise down at night and now they have laundry in their house instead of down three flights of stairs and a creepy ass hallway like it was at the on campus apartments they’d lived in last semester.  That and she’s still living with her two best friends.

Raven and Octavia probably know Clarke better than her own mother.  Not that it’s surprising.  Clarke and her mom can barely manage strained small talk without it escalating into an argument.  High school had been hard, but her roommates are her family now.  Clarke just hopes that Octavia’s cousin moving in doesn’t throw off the dynamic the three girls have built over the past two years.  She knows Octavia has told her over and over again that her cousin is slightly closed off, but really cool, however Clarke can’t get the image of this new girl coming into her life and stealing away her friends leaving her alone again.

There’s a knock at the door frame and Clarke looks up from where she’s unpacking her art supplies and sees Octavia grinning at her.

“Hey, O.  What’s up?”

Octavia shrugs, venturing further into the room, and throws herself onto Clarke’s unmade bed, causing the neatly organized stack of books Clarke had placed there earlier to topple over.  “Just seeing how the unpacking is going for you.  Got tired of putting clothes on hangers.”

Clarke sighs at the mess Octavia’s made of her books, but goes to sit next to her anyway, grinning when the girl wiggles closer until her head is in Clarke’s lap.

“I’m glad we’re living together again.”

“Me too,” Clarke answers as she threads her fingers through dark hair.

Octavia sighs in contentment and is closing her eyes when Raven comes barreling into the room and tackles both the girls sitting on the bed.  Octavia squeals in surprise and bats at the intruder.  Raven squirms until she is sandwiched between Clarke and Octavia and buries her face into Clarke’s shoulder.

“You bitches better not be trying to leave me out of this cuddlefest.”

Clarke giggles despite the fact that she is hanging halfway off the bed and it is decidedly not a comfortable position to be in.  She’s with her best friends in her new house and she couldn’t be happier. 

“I really love you guys.”

She feels Raven’s mouth form a smile against her neck and strong arms pull her more onto the bed.  “Ditto, Griffin.”

 ___________________________________________________________________

The girl who walks through the front door, black rolling suitcase in tow, is easily the most attractive human being Clarke has ever laid eyes on.  She really shouldn’t be surprised.  Bellamy and Octavia are both unjustly beautiful people in their own right, so it only makes sense that their cousin would be equally as blessed. 

She is dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a form flattering black v-neck.  Dark brown riding boots encase her calves, making her seem taller than she actually is.  Chestnut colored locks fall in barely controlled curls down her back, but it is her steely green eyes set atop sharp cheek bones that truly take Clarke’s breath away.  And when the cold gaze is cast upon her and their eyes met for the first time, Clarke is pretty sure she almost swallows her own tongue.

And suddenly Octavia is flying across the living room and flinging herself into the stranger’s arms and the moment is lost.

“Lexa!  You’re finally here!”

“Hello, Octavia.”

Clarke gulps.  Even her voice is sexy.  Octavia holds her cousin at arm’s length, seemingly appraising her.  “You look good, cousin.”

A hint of a grin flickers across the new girl’s features before she turns her gaze onto the two other girls in the room.  “Are you going to introduce me to my new roommates?”

Octavia bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet and nods.  She hops across the room and grabs Clarke’s hand and hauls Raven up from the sofa by her elbow and drags them towards her cousin.

“Lexa, meet Clarke and Raven.  They’re my best friends in the whole universe.  Clarke and Raven, this is Lexa.  She’s the super awesome, badass cousin I always talk about.”

Once again, that cool gaze is turned upon Clarke and she feels her chest constrict.  Lexa raises her chin and extends her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Clarke, Raven.”

Lexa’s grip on Clarke’s hand is strong and confident.  Lexa’s skin is soft when she slides her hand from Clarke’s to shake Raven’s hand.  Clarke would be concerned about this massive crush on first sight situation if Lexa didn’t carry herself like every other straight girl Clarke has met in her life.  She watches Octavia guide Lexa towards her room and resigns herself to having a one sided straight girl crush for the rest of their roommateship.  Or until Lexa pisses her off.

________________________________________________________ 

“So, that’s your cousin, huh?”

Clarke flops onto the couch between Octavia and Raven, freshly popped bowl of popcorn in hand.  Octavia reaches for a handful and stuffs it into her mouth.  They’ve just finished unpacking and decorating their new home.  Lexa left only moments ago to attend a meeting at the university, pausing only briefly to bid goodbye to the girls watching MTV in their new living room.

“Yeah.  Why do you act so surprised?”

“I don’t know.  She’s, like, really attractive.”

“Yeah, your cousin is fucking hot, O,” Raven chimes in.

Octavia scoffs and shakes her head. “No way in hell, Clarke.”

Clarke feigns innocence and puts on her most convincing confused face.  “No way in hell what?”

“No way in hell are you thinking about sleeping with my cousin!  I know you don’t, like, sleep around or whatever, but she is off limits.  It's, like, girlcode or something.”  Octavia breathes out a little laugh after her statement, however there is an edge to her voice that lets Clarke know that she’s only half kidding.

“Relax, O.  I try to make a habit of not sleeping with straight girls.”

Octavia shifts uncomfortably and breaks eye contact with Clarke.  “Well… about that.”

“Shut up!  She’s the same lesbian cousin Bellamy told us about!?  I thought she went to school in D.C."  Raven jumps on the gossip like a hungry dog going after a steak.  "Why are you depriving Clarke of having her slutty college years?”  Raven leans over Clarke to ask the question in hushed tones as if Lexa wasn’t several blocks where she can’t hear the current conversation.

Clarke vaguely remembers the instance Raven is referring to.  It had been while they were all together drinking over a year ago, so the details were a bit fuzzy.

Octavia looks vaguely uncomfortable with the turn the discussion has taken.  “That would be her, but seriously guys, she’s a little emotionally unavailable so it would be best if she didn’t have one of her new roommates hitting on her.”

Clarke understands, she really does.  She's been hurt in past relationships and it’s sometimes more simple to just shut out the world.  

“Fine, I promise I won’t actively pursue your cousin, Octavia.  However, if she comes on to me, all bets are off,” Clarke jokes, bumping shoulders with her roommate to let her know she is kidding.

“Fair enough,” Octavia laughed.

 ____________________________________________________________

Clarke quickly finds that she and Lexa have very similar schedules.  It seems every day when she arrives home from class, the other girl is already there or walks through the front door shortly after.  They make small talk during these times and sometimes even sit together in the living room to work on homework.  Clarke discovers that Lexa is a kinesiology major, and that she works part time at the rec center teaching yoga, which explains her incredible physique.  Clarke speaks to Lexa about her art major and the upcoming junior showcase she is working her ass off to prepare for while also trying to juggle her job at the University library.

It’s nice not to be the only one home, as Clarke was so often when Raven and Octavia were her only roommates.  Raven works almost every day as a waitress at a local restaurant and Octavia always seems to be out with her high school sweetheart, Lincoln, so it is a rare occasion indeed for the four roommates to all be home at the same time.

And just when Clarke feels like she and Lexa are almost bonding, she almost fucks everything up.

They’re both in the living room.  Lexa’s sitting in the threadbare armchair and Clarke’s sitting on the rug with her sketching spread across the coffee table.

“So, you’re, like, a lesbian, right?”

Lexa stiffens and regards Clarke with guarded eyes.  She clenches her jaw and looks away.  “My sexuality is my business.”

Clarke can tell this isn’t the first time Lexa’s had this conversation and judging by her stiff posture and white-knuckled grip on her pencil, Clarke would bet good money that it usually doesn’t end well.

“Lexa, Octavia already told me.”

That was probably the wrong thing to say because Lexa swallows hard and glares down at the book in her lap.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not going to spy on you in the shower or try to kiss you or anything.  I’m gay, not a pervert.”  She closes her book with a resounding thud and pushes away from the chair.  “You know, I think I’m just going to go study in my room, actually.”

Clarke barely manages to snatch her roommate’s hand as she storms by and pulls her off balance causing her to fall into a heap on the rug.

“What the _hell_ , Clarke?”

Lexa is as angry as Clarke’s every seen her and if she didn’t find the flashing green eyes and flaring nostrils so damn attractive, she’d probably be scared out of her wits.  “Lexa, I swear I’m not trying to upset you.”

“Then why did you ask that question?”

Clarke shrugs, picking at an imaginary thread on the rug.  “I guess I just wanted to hear it from you.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lexa sighs loudly.  “I just don’t understand why it matters to you.”

“I’m not judging you.”  At Lexa’s unbelieving glance, Clarke shakes her head vehemently.  “I’m really not!  I mean, it would be supremely hypocritical of me if I did judge you.”

Lexa’s head snaps up her eyes meet Clarke’s.  “Hypocritical?”

Clarke wills herself not to flush under the intensity of the other girl’s gaze.  “Well, I have been out and proud since 2010.  I’m surprised Octavia didn’t tell you.  Maybe I should get a t-shirt made or something.”

Lexa’s mouth drops open and her eyebrows furrow in confusion.  “You like girls?  How?”

A chuckle escapes Clarke’s lips.  “Ummm, well, I guess I kissed a girl and I liked it so I decided to do it more?”  Lexa doesn't look amused so Clarke quickly clarifies.  "I've kinda always known.  Same as you, probably."

“You’re so girly and pretty though.” Lexa immediately claps her hands over her mouth and looks away, her cheeks coloring.

Clarke raises an eyebrow at her.  “Thanks, I think.  You are too.  Pretty, I mean."  Lexa turns even redder and Clarke frowns a little.  "I’m honestly a little surprised at your stereotyping though.”

“If you knew my parents, you wouldn’t be.”  Lexa smiles wryly before continuing.  “But still, I shouldn’t have said it like that.  I just never would’ve guessed.”

“They didn’t take your coming out well, I take it?”

“I haven’t spoken to them since.”  Lexa leaves it at that and Clarke decides not to press her.

Clarke stands suddenly and holds out her hand to Lexa who blinks at her in confusion.  Rolling her eyes, Clarke snatches the brunette’s hand and drags her to her feet.  “Come on, let’s go shopping!”

“What?”

“We’ve bonded in our shared queerness.  We need to go get matching flannel shirts!”

Lexa smirks and shakes her head, but follows Clarke out the door anyway.

“Now who’s the one stereotyping?”

 _________________________________________________________

When Octavia drags the household to one of Lexa’s off season practice track meets, Clarke isn’t really sure what to expect.  She knows Lexa transferred to Polis because they offered her a scholarship where the smaller school she was running for didn’t have a track scholarship program.  Clarke’s pretty embarrassed to admit that her only knowledge of track and field events comes from watching the summer Olympics.

Lexa’s told Clarke that she runs anchor in the mile relay.  Clarke has no idea what that means, but it sounds important, so she’s excited to see what got her roommate a full ride scholarship in the first place.

Clarke spots Lexa before either of her roommates do and it’s all she can do to keep calm and not fall out of the bleachers.  Lexa is down on the field stretching by the track.  She is wearing tiny spandex shorts and a tight runner’s tank and even from where Clarke is sitting, she can see the definition of the flexing muscles in Lexa’s thighs and calves.  When Lexa straightens up and stretches her arms above her head, her tank rides up to expose a peek of perfectly toned abs and Clarke’s mind freezes.

“Clarke!”

She’s drawn from her observations by an exasperated shout from the girl to her left and she assumes that wasn’t the only time her name was called judging by the knowing arch of Raven’s eyebrow.

“See something you like?”

Clarke blushes and plays with her fingers in her lap.  “Shut up.  You can’t blame me for looking when she’s built like a freaking goddess.”

Lexa does a couple of lunges along the track and Clarke really wishes those legs were wrapped around her right now.  Raven hums in appreciation.  “You know, I’m pretty confident in my heterosexuality and I’d still do her.”

“Guys, seriously, that is my _cousin_.  Stop being gross,” Octavia moans in protest.

They watch a few races, not really understanding what is going on.  They mostly comment on the uniforms worn by other schools and a few boys sporting unfortunate haircuts.  Then the announcer is calling for all women competing in the mile relay to enter the track and take their places.  Clarke can see Lexa in her red and black spandex bouncing on the balls of her feet by the side of the track as the first runner from her race crouches in the blocks.

The race moves quickly following the sound of the starter pistol.  Lexa’s three teammates have done a decent job of keeping Polis in the pack, however they’re currently sitting in fourth and Lexa is the only one left to run. Octavia had explained earlier that the anchor is the last to run in a relay and is usually the fastest on the team.  Clarke really hopes this is true because right now, the girl in black in red standing at the finish line has a lot of ground to make up. 

Lexa takes the baton as her out of breath teammate finishes her lap.  Clarke swears the brunette sprouts wings as she sprints around the first turn.  Lexa’s strides are long and smooth.  She makes passing the other runners look effortless and by the time she’s rounding the final turn into the last hundred meters of the race, she’s put her team into second place.  Arms pumping in rhythm with the pounding of her feet and shoulders back, Lexa charges down the track until she is even with the first place runner and then edging past her as she throws herself across the finish line.  Clarke thinks it might be the most free she's ever seen the other woman.

Clarke doesn’t even remember standing during the race, but now she’s jumping up and down in the stands and cheering for her roommate, for Lexa, and everyone around her is looking like she’s crazy.  But when Lexa looks up from where she’s doubled over next to the track, catching her breath, and sends Clarke a grateful shadow of a smile, Clarke can't find it in herself to care what other people think.

 _________________________________________________________

Clarke learns Lexa isn’t perfect the day she comes home from work to find her newest roommate in the kitchen crying over a bowl of what looked to be some sort of lumpy pink goo.  Clarke is so taken aback by the sight of the unflappable woman standing in a mess of flower and broken egg shells with tear tracks marring her features that she stands in the doorway for a long moment, not knowing what to say.  A stifled sob escaping Lexa shakes Clarke from her trance.

“Lexa, what’s wrong?”

Lexa very nearly jumps out of her skin when Clarke finally announces her presence.  She swats away the tears and attempts to smooth down her unruly hair that looks to have flower streaked through it.

“It’s nothing.  If you don’t mind, I’d rather be alone.”

Clarke is surprised by how little Lexa’s voice wavered considering she had tears running down her face only moments ago.  Lexa’s cool verdant gaze bores into Clarke’s in challenge.  Clarke chooses not to take the easy way out.

“Judging by the state of the kitchen, I’m going to guess that nothing isn’t what has you so upset.”

She raises an eyebrow at Lexa, daring her to argue.  To Clarke’s surprise, Lexa’s shoulders slump and she sighs in defeat, shaking her head.

“Tomorrow is Octavia’s birthday and I don’t have much money for a gift, so I was planning to make her the cake our grandma always used to make us for our birthdays, but I’m shit at baking and this is the second batch of batter I’ve ruined.”

Clarke can’t help it.  She giggles.  It’s not directed at Lexa in particular, just at the absurdity of the situation.  The scathing glare Lexa sends Clarke in response to her tittering only makes her chuckle harder.

“I fail to see what is funny about this situation.”

The hurt is evident in Lexa’s voice and Clarke reins it in with a calming breath.  She leans forward over the counter and dips her index finger into the fluorescent goo before wrapping her lips around the digit, sucking the concoction off and just barely managing not to grimace at the taste.  Clarke doesn’t miss the way Lexa’s eyes dilate and fix on her mouth, but she remembers her promise to Octavia and chooses not to say anything.

“I don’t think the batter is salvageable, unfortunately.” Clarke watches Lexa’s face fall further and her bottom lip begin trembling and she is instantly filled with guilt.  “Look, I’m sorry for laughing, Lexa.  It’s just, you’re always so good at everything you do.”

Lexa is silent for a moment and Clarke fears she’s upset her further, but then the corners of Lexa lips twitch and she huffs self-deprecatingly.

“And now I’ve been defeated by a cake.”

Clarke lets out a bark of laughter before grabbing the recipe from the counter that is strewn with baking ingredients and looking it over.  It honestly doesn’t look like that difficult of a recipe and Clarke is pretty sure she can make this happen.  She picks up the ill-fated bowl of ruined batter and dumps its contents into the trash before replacing it on the counter.

“What are you doing?” Lexa is looking at Clarke expectantly, her eyebrow raised in question.

“I’m saving your ass.  Now measure out two cups of flour and pass me the eggs.”

It’s the first time Clarke sees a genuinely happy smile on Lexa’s face.  It’s probably the most beautiful think she’s ever seen.  Clarke makes a mental note to add the image to her sketchbook later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snapshots of Clarke and Lexa's roommate misadventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! The third is almost finished, so I suspect it will be up by the weekend. Once again, if there is anything you'd like to see, let me know and I'll do my best to add it if it fits in the story. Also, there is quite a bit of hanky panky in this fic. It just always kind of happens when I write. Hope you guys don't mind. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

The first time they get her good and intoxicated, Clarke learns two things about drunk Lexa: one, she can curse a blue streak that would make a sailor blush, and two, she likes to cuddle.  More specifically, she likes to cuddle with Clarke, much to Octavia’s chagrin.

She’s currently draped herself across Clarke’s lap and is all sharp elbows and pointy chin.  “Will you quit fucking moving?  I’m trying to relax, goddammit.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but tries not to squirm when a stray elbow digs painfully into her ribs.  “Well, I’m also trying to relax and you’re giving me bruises.”

Lexa scoffs and rolls onto her side so that her face is against Clarke’s stomach and falls silent when Clarke’s fingers busy themselves with braiding her messy chestnut curls.  Octavia sends Clarke a scathing glare from where she is sitting in Lincoln’s lap on the arm chair.  She receives a nonchalant shrug in return.  Clarke isn’t doing anything wrong.  Lexa is the one the initiated the contact.  Clarke tells herself that she has the resolve not to let anything happen when they’re both in this state, but then Lexa turns her head and all Clarke can do is stare at her plump lips and imagine kissing them.

Raven chooses that moment to prance into the room with a half full bottle of vodka in her hand and Bellamy at her heels.  Clarke is fairly certain they snuck off for a quickie in Raven’s room, but she can’t be sure.  There is something that looks like a hickey peeking out from the collar of Raven’s Fall Out Boy t-shirt, but the girl has a different boy in her bed what seems like once a week, so the jury’s still out on that one.  Besides, Clarke really doesn’t want to think of her two friends getting intimate with one another.  She’d already been scarred for life several times during the past two years.  A person could only walk in on one of their best friends in so many Kama Sutra positions before their psychological health was affected.

But then Bellamy smirks and smacks Raven’s ass with what he probably thinks is a sexy growl and, yup, Clarke needs to pull out the old brain bleach again.  Octavia mimes gagging herself and Clarke can’t help but nod in agreement.

“Ugh, heterosexuals,” Lexa groans against Clarke’s knee.  “So fucking gross…”

Clarke laughs so hard she snorts and Octavia almost falls out of Lincoln’s lap.  He seems mostly disturbed by the whole situation.  Raven has the good sense to blush, but Bellamy just shrugs.  “Well, I was going to share my booze, but I guess not.”

Lexa sits up so fast, the crown of her head slams into Clarke’s chin.  The pain doesn’t faze her however, because she’s stretching across the coffee table and grabbing for the bottle in her cousin’s hand.  “Not fair!  Gimme the mother fucking vodka.  Stop being so damn selfish.”

“Ow… Lexa… Do you have to have such a hard head?” Clarke complains.  She’s pretty sure she almost bit off her own tongue.

“I think you’ve had enough, actually, Lex.”  Bellamy smiles good-naturedly at the belligerent girl and hands off the bottle to Lincoln instead.  “Why don’t you go ahead and get her to bed, Clarke?  This is usually the point when she passes out.”

Nodding and rubbing her chin where it had been hit, Clarke rises from the couch and begins to usher a reluctant Lexa from the living room.  She ignores the warning glance Octavia sends her, because what kind of person would she be if she took advantage of Lexa in her current state?  Her friends seriously need to grow more faith in her morals.

As soon as Lexa hits the threshold of her room, she sways on her feet and stumbles to her bed where she faceplants onto her pillows.  She is asleep within seconds and Clarke pulls her house shoes off and maneuvers Lexa’s dead weight under the covers.  Before she leaves the room, she grabs a cup of water from the bathroom and a bottle of aspirin and leaves them on Lexa’s bedside table.

When Clarke returns to the living room, Octavia is waiting for her.  She can hear the others playing a drinking game in the kitchen, but the expression on Octavia’s face tells Clarke she won’t be joining them anytime soon.  She sighs and crosses the room to sit by her roommate on their sofa.

“Hey.”

“What are your intentions with my cousin?”

Clarke’s eyes widen.  Apparently they’re just going to get straight to the point.  “O, I swear to you, we’re just friends.”

“Oh, really?  You guys looked pretty cozy on the couch tonight.  And did you really have to go tuck her in?  Did you get your goodnight kiss, too?”

“What is your problem?”  Clarke’s cheeks flush with the anger flowing through her veins.  “Yeah, we’ve bonded over our common LGBTness, but nothing’s happened between us beyond that.”

Octavia deflates a little and has the decency to look ashamed.  “I’m sorry.  You have to understand that I’m just trying to protect her.  She’s gone through a lot in the past few years and I just think she needs to focus on herself for a while.”

“I understand, but she’s a big girl.  Don’t you think she can decide what she wants herself?”

“Clarke, her last relationship completely destroyed her.  She was ready to ask her girlfriend to move in with her when that bitch decided she was done with women and broke up with Lexa to get back together with her ex-boyfriend.  After she had been with Lexa for almost _two years._   It’s been over a year now, but she’s never been quite the same.  She was always a little aloof, thanks to her dad, but never so closed off.”

Clarke nods slowly.  “I dated a straight girl once, too.  Remember?  And look how that worked out.  I think it's a rite of passage”

“Anya was a dumpster slut, Clarke.  She never deserved you.”  Clarke laughs at the name calling and Octavia joins in, finally losing the protective mother hen expression.  “I’m glad you’re friends with her, Clarke, I really am.  Just please be careful.  I’m not afraid to cut you.”

“I know you’re not.”  Clarke sighs and leans in to hug her friend.

_________________________________________________

Clarke waves goodbye to Mr. Kane, the head librarian, before exiting the building and stepping straight into a deluge.  The rain is literally coming down in buckets and the only thing Clarke has to protect herself is a thin Polis sweatshirt.  She can feel the moisture leaking through her layers and wetting her skin by the time she makes it to her car.  She shivers in her seat and turns up the heater as high as it will go before fishing out her phone from her jeans where it somehow escaped being soaked.

Clarke frowns when she notices she has three texts and a missed call from Lexa.  She remembers feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket, but out of respect for Mr. Kane and because she’d rather not lose her job for breaking the man’s strict no cell phone policy, she’d ignored it.  Feeling worry seep into her chest, she opens the texts and is relieved when she sees Lexa was only wanting to know if Clarke would pick her up from practice.  She’d walked the short distance to the track and hadn’t expected the downpour.  Clarke scrolls through her contacts until she finds the name she’s looking for.  Lexa picks up on the second ring.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah.  Sorry I missed your call.  Are you still at the track?”  Clarke can hear talking in the background but not the sound of the biblical flood that is coming down around her car.

“No.  Practice got moved to the rec, thank god.  Do you mind coming to get me?  I’d really rather not walk home in this crap.”

“I don’t mind.  I’d really rather you not catch a cold or ebola or something.”

“I don’t think that’s how ebola works, Clarke,” Lexa argues, but Clarke can hear the smirk in her voice.

“Well, I’m freezing my ass off and I was thinking about running by the Starbucks drive-through on my way over.  Want anything?”

“Clarke, you may be my favorite person right now.  A chai tea latte would make my day.”

Clarke grins.  “Well, if I knew coffee would make me your favorite person, I’d have started bringing you some every day.” 

“That would be a ridiculous waste of your money.”

“Not if it makes you smile.”

“That’s- That’s actually really sweet.”  Clarke swears she can see the bashful expression on Lexa’s face as she speaks.  “I’ll be waiting on the front steps of the rec.  Thanks, Clarke.”

When Lexa hums at the first taste of the warm beverage on her tongue, Clarke really wants to take her hand and lean across the console to kiss her cheek.  But then Octavia’s protective face flashes through her mind and Clarke decides it’s probably for the best that she not act upon her urges.

“So your hard ass coach didn’t make you run in the rain?  I thought you said her motto was ‘what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger?’”

Lexa takes another gulp of her drink before speaking.  “Indra is harsh, but not cruel enough to make us practice in a monsoon.  Besides, what would she do if her whole team caught pneumonia?”

“Run everything herself?”

Lexa chuckles and the butterflies in Clarke’s stomach make themselves known.  “Probably.  It was kind of nice to have an easy practice though.  I might do some yoga when we get home so I can get a better work out.  I need to learn some new poses for my class.”

“That sounds… fun.”  Clarke turns onto their street and tries not to imagine Lexa bending into yoga poses in her tight spandex pants.  She fails miserably.

“You want to join?  I’ll teach you some easy poses.”

Clarke can’t say no to Lexa.

Turns out, Lexa’s spandex pants aren’t enough to distract her from the excruciating yoga induced pain.  Raven tripping and eating linoleum, however, is.

__________________________________________________

All she had needed was a sharpie.  She needed to sign her latest piece, which was due the next day, and she had misplaced all her markers.  Knowing Octavia probably didn’t have what she needed and that looking through Raven’s mess for a sharpie would take longer than it was worth, she ventured toward her other roommate’s room and knocked softly on the door.  She could hear the sounds of orchestral music drifting through the closed door, so she knew the girl in question was home.

“Lexa?”

Still no answer.  Thinking that maybe the other woman had stepped out and left her music playing, Clarke hesitantly turned the knob and pushed the door open, letting herself into Lexa’s room.  Her brain promptly short circuited. 

Lexa, as it turned out, was very much home. 

The brunette was stretched out on her stomach upon her bed.  Okay, that was normal.  She was dressed in a long t-shirt and a pair of nude boyshorts.  Once again, nothing out of the ordinary.  Perfectly acceptable sleepwear.  Lexa’s eyes were closed, thus she was unaware of Clarke’s presence in her room.  It was almost as if she was having an afternoon nap, and Clarke would’ve thought that’s what she’d stumbled in upon if it weren’t for the pillow between her thighs and the circular motion of the brunette’s hips against said object.  And the hoarse panting.  Oh, god, the panting.

Lexa ruts against the pillow once more, shaking and gasping and arching, before she seems to take note that someone else is in the room.  As soon as her mind processes that fact, she squeals, like, actually squeals, and rolls off the bed, taking her comforter with her.  Clarke vaguely realizes that she definitely just walked in on her roommate having an orgasm.

“Oh shit, Lexa, I’m sorry!”

“Oh my god, have you ever heard of knocking!?” The incredulous voice comes from the blanket burrito at the side of the bed.

“I did knock!  I just needed a marker and I thought you weren’t home-”

“I’m home!  I’ve been home!”  Lexa’s head finally emerges from the pile of blankets and the flush covering her cheeks is almost purple.

“Well, I see that now.  God.”  They stare at anything but each other for a few awkward moments before Clarke clears her throat.  “Well, I’m going to take this marker off your desk and go hide in my room so you can… erm, finish or whatever.”

“You kind of walked in on me finishing, so I’m just going to go try and drown myself in the shower.”

Clarke flushes and the throbbing between her legs returns full force despite her mortification.  While she knew masturbation was a pretty normal activity, one that she, herself, partook in fairly often, she never imagined it was something Lexa would do.  She’s just always so tense.  And grumpy.  Definitely not the description of someone who gets their rocks off on a regular basis. 

“I’m really, really sorry, Lexa.”  Clarke felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes, despite her arousal.  She knew this was probably going to cause permanent damage to her tentative friendship with Lexa.  She picked up the marker off the desk by the door and turned to exit the room.

“Clarke, wait.”  Lexa stood with her comforter wrapped around her waist and crossed the room.  “I’m sorry, too.  I’m just really embarrassed.  I didn’t mean to snap.”

Clarke’s honestly a little surprised that Lexa is apologizing, but she’s relieved that her roommate is still talking to her when Clarke so clearly violated her privacy.  “I kind of deserved it.”

Lexa smirks, her cheeks still slightly pink and pupils dilated.  “Kind of, but you also deserve to be forgiven.  Provided you wipe this humiliating memory from your mind.”

Clarke feels her lips curl into a fond grin.  Lexa never ceases to surprise her.  “Only if you do, too.”

“Done.  God, I’d be okay if I never thought about this again.  Ever.”

Clarke is pretty sure it’s the only thing she’s going to be able to think about.  Ever.

_______________________________________________

They pretend pillowgate never happened and surprisingly things go back to normal between Lexa and Clarke relatively quickly.  That is, if sexually charged gazes and awkward conversation are considered normal.  At least, Clarke feels like the glances are sexually charged.  When Lexa’s cool, green eyes meet her own, Clarke feels warmth spread through her body all the way to her toes before it settles between her legs, leaving her wet and sticky and unresolved.  Clarke can never tell what’s going on in Lexa’s mind, but part of her really, really hopes her roommate’s body has the same reaction.

When she’s not busy perving on her roommate, Clarke’s actually learned a lot more about the girl.  She learns that Lexa’s favorite color is jade green and that her favorite snack is goldfish crackers and dill pickle spears and loves old black and white movies.  She also learns that Lexa’s birth mother died from breast cancer when she was in 8th grade and that she had not spoken to her father or stepmother since she graduated high school.  Clarke remembers why, but doesn’t comment, and Lexa seems grateful for that.

She tells Lexa about her parents’ car accident and how her dad had been killed while her mom had lived and that their relationship has been strained ever since.  Lexa just sits and listens while Clarke speaks and when her eyes sting from unshed tears, Lexa doesn’t tell her it will be okay or offer trite condolences.  She simply lays her hand over Clarke’s and gazes into her soul.

________________________________________________________

 

The moment Clarke realizes her crush on Lexa is completely hopeless occurs one particularly warm day in the middle of October.  Lexa has just finished her daily run and is laid out on the living room rug breathing heavily.  Clarke is sitting on the couch watching the Ellen show and really trying her best to ignore the panting that reminds her so much of the time she walked in on Lexa.

“You going to live?”

She spares a glance at the girl still sprawled out on the floor, clad only in a sports bra and spandex shorts.  Her chest rises and falls rapidly and there is still sweat glistening on her neck and collarbone.  Clarke really wants to lick it off.

Lexa swallows hard and lolls her head to the side, finally opening her eyes to gaze at Clarke.  “I’m okay,” she replies, not convincingly enough, however, because she has to pause between words to breathe.  “Just pushed myself a little too hard.”

Clarke nods, still thinking her roommate is crazy for thinking that running is _fun_.  Torture is never fun.  Clarke is pretty sure that she is, in fact, allergic to running.  Still, she rises from the sofa and goes to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of cold water for Lexa.  The girl takes it gratefully and presses it to her forehead before sitting up and taking a few sips from it. 

“I need a shower.”

Clarke grins and nods.  Lexa did have a certain sweaty, outdoorsy smell about her currently and while it definitely wouldn’t make for a great perfume or candle, Clarke can’t help but find it a little sexy. 

Lexa pushes herself up from the floor and takes a deep breath, swallowing several times, her cheeks flushing.  “Oh, no.”

Before Clarke can ask what’s wrong, Lexa is striding into the kitchen and bending over the sink.  Clarke rushes after her and grimaces when she’s met with the sound of retching.  She pulls the sweaty tendrils that have escaped Lexa’s ponytail away from her face and rubs her heaving back.  Lexa finally quiets after a few moments and runs the water to clean away the traces of her sickness.  Clarke wets a paper towel and presses it to the back of Lexa’s neck before moistening another and handing it to the other girl to wipe her face with.

“You okay?”

“I’m more embarrassed than anything,” Lexa admits, turning so she can lean back against the counter.

“You’re embarrassed because you threw up?”

“I’m embarrassed because I threw up in front of you.  If I hadn’t run so hard today, I probably wouldn’t have gotten sick at all.  It hardly ever happens to me anymore.”

“If I decided to run, I probably wouldn’t even make it to the sink.  I’d just ralph all over the living room.  It’d be a horror show.  That’s why I don’t run.  Also because I’m not fond of inflicting pain upon myself.  You’re kind of crazy.”

Lexa shakes her head with a small grin at the joke and meets Clarke’s gaze with intense green eyes.  “Why did you take care of me?”

Clarke shrugs.  “It’s what friends do.  You probably would have done the same.”

“You don’t know that.”  Lexa sighs.  “I’m not used to have friends.  Or at least having friends that care enough to come to my track meets and help me bake a cake and hold my hair back when I’m sick.”

Lexa’s eyes are a little misty and Clarke feels a sudden rush of affection for her roommate.  She leans into the taller woman and wraps her arms around strong shoulders.  She frowns when Lexa tenses at the contact, but tightens her grip regardless.  Eventually, toned arms encircle Clarke’s waist and return the embrace and a chin comes to rest on her shoulder.  Clarke breathes in the scents of sweat and sun and _Lexa_ and decides that Lexa’s hugs are a little bit like magic.  She decides that no matter what their relationship may become, Lexa hugs need to become a staple in her life.

________________________________________________________

The first time it happens, Lexa and Clarke are the only two present at the weekly roommate movie night.  Raven has a night lab and Octavia has decided to ditch tradition to go out with Lincoln.  The two girls are currently sitting on opposite sides of the sofa with the suspenseful underscoring of the b-list horror movie playing from the television.

It takes all of fifteen minutes to realize that the movie really is the most awful piece of crap either of them has ever watched.  They spend the rest of the film giggling at the fake screams coming from the screen, trying to follow the completely ridiculous plot twists, and creating outlandish voices for the characters.  It is the most unguarded Clarke has ever seen the other girl and she feels like they’re finally moving forward with their friendship once again without any traces awkwardness.  Eventually, Clarke has to turn her eyes away from the relaxed smile on Lexa’s face because she is starting to creep herself out with the staring. 

“I’m gonna grab a soda, you want something?”

“A water please.”

Clarke nods and stands from the sofa before her attempt to step towards the other room is thwarted by the blanket that has wrapped itself around her ankles.  She immediately pitches forward onto the opposite end of the couch and into Lexa.  More specifically, she has fallen completely on top of her roommate.  Like, there is no space between their bodies and Clarke can feel one of Lexa’s thighs against her hip and the other held between her own.  They’re both rubbing their foreheads where they had made contact and when Clarke meets Lexa’s eyes wide with surprise, she can’t help but laugh.

It must be contagious, because soon Lexa’s chest is shaking against her own and they’re practically cackling at the mishap.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks when she’s able to breathe again.

Lexa nods with a smirk.  “I don’t think anything’s broken.  Except maybe your pride.”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke makes to move off the brunette, but is stopped when the other woman gasps and is suddenly grasping Clarke’s wrist where it is supporting her weight on the armrest.

“What-” She shifts her weight and the girl beneath her suddenly arches up into her with a strangled whimper.  She fingers around her wrist tighten until Clarke can feel nails digging into her skin.

“Your knee…”

Clarke looks down between their bodies and sees just where her knee is situated.  She can feel a blush painting her cheeks that must rival the dark flush crawling up Lexa’s neck. 

“Oh shit, Lexa.  I’m so sorry.”

Attempting to climb off the couch, Clarke only manages to drive her knee harder against the spot between the other girl’s thighs.  This time Lexa actually moans and her hips cant up against Clarke’s thigh. Biting her lip, because that was probably the sexiest sound she’s ever heard and wow she can feel the heat from Lexa’s core seeping through the material of her tights, Clarke stills.

“Clarke.  You’ve got to get off of me so I can go crawl under my bed and die.”

It’s clear Lexa is beyond embarrassed, but her eyes are so dark, almost black, and her breath is coming in sharp pants and Clarke is pretty sure she’s beyond horny. 

“Been a while?”

Lexa huffs.  The action causes her to shift against Clarke once again and she jerks her hips, whimpering softly.  “That is none of your business.”

Clarke hesitates before pressing her knee forwards, reveling in the hiss that escapes Lexa’s lips.

“I don’t know about you, but I really wouldn’t mind if this,” she gestures vaguely to their bodies, “happened right now.  It’s been a long time for me too and I’d be lying if I said I’m not a little turned on right now.  But, hey, just say the word and we’ll pretend this never happened and watch another terrible movie instead.”

Lexa looks up at Clarke through her lashes.  For a moment, Clarke thinks she is going to demand they never speak again.  However, she only gives a shaky nod and bends her leg that isn’t squished into the cushioning of the couch back so that her muscular thigh is pressing up into Clarke.

Jerking at the unexpected contact, Clarke steadies herself on her hands before shifting so her hips fit firmly against Lexa’s and grinds hard into her roommate.  Lexa lets out a strangled grunt and that’s all it takes for them to begin dry humping like teenagers on the sofa.

Lexa wastes no time in hooking her leg around Clarke’s back and surges up to connect their lips.  Clarke gasps into the kiss and moans breathily when her tongue meets Lexa’s for the first time.  Lexa nips at her bottom lip and soothes it with lick before diving back in.  She is by far the most talented kisser Clarke has ever encountered.  Clarke is forced to pull away and bury her face in Lexa’s neck when breathing becomes an issue.  She can feel the heat building in her core and she is pretty sure Lexa is getting close, if the gasping whimpers tickling her ear are any indication.

When Lexa comes, her eyes squeeze closed and the tendons in her neck strain and bulge.  She arches up against Clarke, nearly knocking her from the sofa, and shudders hard.  The keening moan that accompanies Lexa’s orgasm is enough to send Clarke over the edge and she collapses on top of the other girl as a twitching mess.

Now, Clarke isn’t really sure what the protocol for after sex cuddling is for roommates who just got each other off on the couch during movie night, but Lexa is more comfortable than she looks and Clarke’s arms and legs feel like wet noodles.  So in lieu of climbing off Lexa and pretending like she didn’t just have a mind-numbing orgasm like she probably should, Clarke instead tucks her head against Lexa’s collarbone and listens to her racing heartbeat.

“So that just happened.”

Lexa stiffens when Clarke speaks before relaxing and running a hand along Clarke’s back.

“And we shouldn’t let it happen again.”

Though she wants to argue, Clarke knows Lexa is right.  Letting anything like this develop further would completely throw of the roommate dynamic of their household.  Plus, between their respective jobs and classes neither Clarke nor Lexa have the time to facilitate a budding romance.  Clarke just nods against Lexa’s chest though she makes no effort to move.  They’ll work on sweeping this incident under the rug when Clarke can feel her toes.

Tomorrow, Octavia is probably going to kill her.  Tonight, however, she is going to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa deal with the stresses of casual sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I am working on the fourth, so hopefully it will be up soon-ish. There is literally 7 pages of sex in this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Once again, if there is anything you'd like to see, let me know and I'll do my best to add it if it fits in the story. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! In other news, I am working on a couple of other fics, so keep on the lookout for those! Next time: Clarke and Lexa talk about feelings and the moment you've all been waiting for!

Clarke and Lexa’s relationship does not go back to normal after couchgate.  Clarke is pretty sure it’s because now that she’s seen Lexa writhing underneath her, it’s hard to see anything else.  It’s not like they’re actively avoiding each other, because they’re not.  Things are just… awkward.  Clarke is pretty sure she can’t even speak to Lexa now without stuttering and she’s seen Lexa blush more in the past week than she has in the entire time she’s known her. 

Thankfully, it doesn’t seem to be enough to tip Raven and Octavia off that something has happened.  They just continue their usual everyday lives while Clarke’s slowly slips into the depths of chaos.

Clarke almost wishes nothing had happened between her and Lexa at all.  Almost.  Of course she feels insanely guilty for betraying Octavia’s trust, however the warm, tingly feeling she gets when she thinks about the incident greatly outweighs the guilt.  She thinks Lexa feels the same if her dilated pupils and squirming any time they’re near each other is any indication.

It takes a good week and a half for the weirdness to settle down a little.  Then they’re back to sharing the living room for homework (though neither of them ever sit on the couch) and pretending nothing of the sordid variety has transpired between them.  Clarke is pretty sure they’re friends again and everything is great except for the fact that she can’t stop picturing her roommate’s face during orgasm.  No big deal.

_______________________________________________

The second time it happens, it’s almost as unexpected as the first.  Raven is having a small get together at their house for some of her fellow engineering majors.  Clarke has a test tomorrow and is tossing and turning in bed.  She can hear the thumping of the bass in the living room and drunken college kids cheering at some drinking game they’re playing.  There is a crash followed by the sound of Raven yelling drifting through the wall, and then Clarke is throwing off her comforter with an angry huff and storming into the bathroom.  She might as well shower if she’s going to be kept up all night.

She’s drying her hair when she notices her phone blinking with a notification.  She discovers several missed texts from Lexa.

_Why are Raven’s friends so loud?_

_Is it as loud in your room?_

_Can I come watch a movie in your room so we can complain about our horrible roommate together?  Octavia’s somehow sleeping through this._

_Hello?_

_That’s it, I’m coming to your room._

Clarke chuckles at the impatient texts and replies back asking Lexa to give her a couple minutes to put clothes on before dropping her towel and walking back into her bedroom.  Lexa is sitting on her bed and looks up from her phone at the sound of the bathroom door opening.  Both women freeze.  Clarke is naked.  Clarke is naked and Lexa is in her room.  Clarke is naked and Lexa is in her room sitting on her bed looking at Clarke like she’s a jar of Nutella.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Clarke.  I just got your text and I was about to leave and now you’re naked and… wow…”

Clarke is attempting to shield her nudity as best as she can with her hands while also inching closer to her dresser.  “Yup, sure am.”

Lexa must not realize she is staring because Clarke is beginning to feel like a zoo animal in an exhibit.  She shifts uncomfortably and tries to work out how to get her pajamas without exposing herself further.  “Um, Lexa?  Can you, like, turn around or close your eyes so I can put clothes on?”

Lexa blinks her glazed eyes and opens and closes her mouth a few times as a blush climbs up her neck and onto her cheeks.  “God.  Yes.  Sorry.  Maybe I should just go-”

“No!” Lexa looks startled by the outburst, but Clarke really doesn’t want her to leave.  “No.  Please stay.  I’ll just change really fast and then we can watch our movie.”

They’re sitting in Clarke’s bed with The Avengers playing on the tv, but neither girl is playing attention to what is happening on the screen.  The silence since Clarke changed has been awkward and sustained.  For Clarke it’s because she can still feel Lexa’s eyes on her body and she’s pretty sure if she tries to speak to her roommate, the first words out of her mouth will be, ‘wanna screw until we both pass out?’

“Clarke?” Lexa’s looking straight ahead, her jaw clenched and legs tightly crossed over Clarke’s colorful comforter.

“Yeah?”

Lexa finally turns her gaze on Clarke.  “Maybe we can let what happened on the couch happen again.  Only if you want to.”

Clarke gapes at the other girl.  “Are you crazy?  There’s a room full of people out there, Lexa.”

“They’re having a party.  They won’t hear us over their music.”

Clarke wants to argue, she really does, but now Lexa’s nibbling on her ears and it’s doing funny things to her brain.  “This seems like a very bad idea…”

“Stop talking and take your clothes back off.”

Two minutes later and Clarke is naked again and Lexa’s head is buried between her thighs.  Lexa eats Clarke out like it’s her job and Clarke is pretty sure it’s never felt this good before.  She feels like her mind is coming apart at the seams and it’s over embarrassingly soon.

As soon as she recovers, Clarke flips Lexa onto her back and presses her into the mattress.  She’s certain nothing that has happened in her existence compares to the feeling of Lexa stretching around her fingers for the first time.  Clarke has to cover her roommate’s mouth so the entire neighborhood doesn’t hear her orgasm.

When they’re both naked and sweaty and sated, Lexa curls into Clarke’s side and sighs in what sounds like contentment.

“Are you going to go back to your room?” Clarke asks, though if she had her choice, Lexa would stay in her room, naked, forever.

Lexa yawns against Clarke’s collarbone and scoots closer.  “I don’t know if I can sneak back through the house without being noticed.  Unless you want me to leave now.”

Shaking her head, Clarke pulls Lexa back down to the mattress.  “No.  You’re warm.  Stay.”

Lexa doesn’t put up much of a fight.  “’K. Remind me to wake up early enough to sneak back to my room.”

No one sets an alarm and Lexa is forced to army crawl past the kitchen to avoid detection while Clarke runs interference by dropping a carton of milk on the floor and bursting into fake tears, claiming she’s about to start her period.  Octavia and Raven buy the distraction and, thankfully, Lexa makes it to her room and Clarke doesn’t die by her best friend’s hands.

___________________________________________________

The third time, Lexa has just come in from mowing their yard.  Clarke finds her in the utility room.  Lexa is wearing a sports bra and basketball shorts and her curls are pulled up in a messy bun.  There is sweat dripping down her neck and cleavage and she smells like a lawnmower.  Clarke is almost embarrassed to be turned on by her right now.

“Why did you guys have to pick a house with such a huge yard?  Did it not occur to you that we’d have to keep it mowed so the ‘lawn police’ don’t show up at our door?”

Clarke can see the other girl’s lips moving, but her words are falling on deaf ears.  Clarke really wants nothing more than to throw Lexa on the floor of the utility room and fuck her until she can’t stand, but they’ve already crossed the line twice and Clarke’s not sure if they can continue to play it off if it happens a third.  Swallowing hard, Clarke tells herself firmly that she is not having sex with Lexa on the dryer today.  And then Lexa rolls her shoulders to get the lawnmower shakes out of her arms and Clarke can’t do anything but watch her muscles ripple. 

“Is anyone else home?”

Lexa gives her a confused look and wipes the back of her hand across her forehead.  “Um, no.  Raven’s working and O went to see Lincoln.  Why?”

Instead of answering, Clarke fastens her lips to Lexa’s, swallowing the surprised whimper, and pushes her roommate up against the washer machine.

“Mm- Are you sure we should be doing this again?” Lexa questions even as she hooks her leg over Clarke’s hip and tilts her head to the side to give Clarke access to nip and suck at her neck.

“No, but you’re really fucking hot right now and I need to get us off before your cousin gets back.”

“I’m-uh-I’m so disgusting right now, though.”  Clarke slips a hand into her shorts.  “Oh, okay.  Oh my god, right _there_. Yeah, we can do this.  Just fast.  Fuck, Clarke.  Don’t know when O is, oh, oh, when she’s coming back.”

Clarke never really understands the allure of laundry room sex until Lexa lifts her onto the machine and returns the favor.

____________________________________________________

Clarke goes out with Raven for lunch one day when they both have the afternoon off.  They’ve not spent much time together this semester and Clarke feels like she’s been neglecting her in favor of sneaking around with Lexa.  She feels guilty, but knowing Raven has been doing the same with Bellamy, albeit it much less sneakily, makes her feel a little better.

“So, I’m a little surprised you and Miss Tall, Dark, and Brooding haven’t bumped uglies yet.”

Clarke almost spews strawberry milkshake all over the table and feels the blush all the way to the tips of her ears.  “Um, what?”

Raven cackles at her horrified expression and dips another fry in ketchup.  “What?  It’s not that crazy.  You two look like you want to eat each other any time you’re in the same room.”

It’s definitely possible to get redder than she already was and now Clarke’s pretty sure her cheeks are probably a lovely shade of magenta.  “We’re not sleeping together.  We’re just friends.”

“Oooh, touchy.  I didn’t say you were.  Just that you should consider it.  Get it out of your system.”

Clarke internally facepalmed.  She’d already tried that and it definitely didn’t help.  “You know Octavia would kill me.”

Raven takes a bite of her burger and chews thoughtfully for a moment.  “Fuck Octavia.  Not literally because that would be weird and then Lincoln would be the one killing you, but seriously, who cares what she thinks?  Lexa is a grown ass woman and she can decide on her own who she wants to have hot, dirty sex with.”

“Raven…”

“No, I’m not finished,” Raven interrupts around another mouthful of burger and Clarke wonders how she made friends with such rude people.  “Lexa wants you.  Anytime she looks at you, her eyes go all soft and heart shaped and she looks like she wants to drag you back to her room and do naughty things to you.”

“Maybe that’s just her face,” Clarke argues weakly.

“Bullshit.  Anytime she looks at me, it’s like she wants to murder me with a rusty spoon.  You know, you really _should_ sleep with her.  Fuck some of that pent up aggression right outta her.”

Clarke puts her head in her hand and groans.  Coming to lunch with Raven was a terrible idea.  “Yeah, well, what’s up with you and Bellamy?”

Raven shrugs, her expression shameless.  “Eh.”

“Just eh?”

“He’s a good fuck, I’ll admit that, but I don’t know if there will ever be more than that.”

Clarke shakes her head at how comfortable Raven is with discussing this.  “And how does Octavia feel about you screwing her brother?”

Laughing, Raven steals one of Clarke’s onion rings and munches on it as she answers.  “Well, she definitely doesn’t like it, but she hasn’t, like, disowned either of us or anything.  I think she’s actually accepted it.  At least, she’s not pretending to throw up anytime we’re all in the same room anymore.”

“That’s probably as close as you will get with her.”  Clarke doubts Octavia would have the same reaction if she found out about what had happened on the couch.  And in Clarke’s bed.  And on the washing machine.  God, she feels like such a deviant right now.

“Yeah, she’ll get over it.”  Raven pushes away her empty plate and throws down enough cash for both their meals on the table before she stands.  “Come on, Princess.  I paid for lunch, now you can pay for the movie and overpriced popcorn.”

___________________________________________________

“I need you to have sex with me.”

“Um, excuse me?”

Clarke is at her desk in her room writing a paper when Lexa storms though the door and slams it behind her.  Normally Clarke wouldn’t question a beautiful woman propositioning her, however this is Lexa propositioning her without reason, so she’s understandably a little hesitant.

“Clarke, please.”

Without asking for her consent, Lexa pops the button on her own shorts before capturing Clarke’s hand and guiding it into her panties.  She’s absolutely dripping and Clarke has to wonder what’s gotten Lexa so worked up and why she’s coming to her roommate for forbidden release instead of consulting her trusty pillow.  As tempted as Clarke is to dive in and watch Lexa lose control again, something is rubbing her wrong about this whole situation.  She meets Lexa’s eyes and they are darker than she’s ever seen them.  Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth and her stomach is trembling against the inside of Clarke’s wrist.

“Lexa, I-” Clarke pauses when Lexa makes a desperate noise like she doesn’t know what she’ll do if Clarke refuses her this.  Clarke sighs.  “Are you sure?”

At Lexa’s nod and against her better judgement, Clarke allows her fingers to gather wetness from where they’ve been trapped for the past few minutes and trails them up to Lexa’s clit, wrapping her free arm around Lexa’s waist when the woman’s hips jolt forward at the touch.  Lexa keens when Clarke begins rubbing circles around her clit and Clarke is certain she’s never heard a sexier sound.

The angle is awkward and it doesn’t take long for Clarke’s wrist to start aching.  She finally gets fed up with trying to get Lexa off in the middle of her bedroom and pulls her hand from her roommate’s shorts.  Clarke can’t help but smirk at the desperate moan that escapes Lexa at the loss of contact and the wide-eyed, disappointed expression that flits across her features.

Clarke pushes Lexa’s shorts and panties down to her ankles before shoving her into the desk chair.  Lexa looks confused until Clarke drops to her knees on the carpet in front of the chair and then Lexa’s kicking her flats and shorts off and spreading her legs, opening herself up to Clarke.  Clarke takes a moment to absorb the sight before her.  Lexa is one hundred percent, no doubt about it, the most beautiful woman Clarke has ever seen, much less seen half naked on her office chair.  Her face is flushed and hair tousled, eyes dark with desire, chest heaving against her plain black tee.  She’s open and wet and wanting and so, so pink and tempting.

Clarke inches closer and lays her hands on the tops of Lexa’s strong thighs and looks up into her hooded eyes.  She waits for Lexa’s nod before she lowers her head until the heady scent of Lexa’s arousal hits her.  Clarke presses a gentle kiss to the inside of a quivering thigh and then she’s leaning forward and dragging her tongue through Lexa’s folds.  Clarke can hear the chair creak when Lexa throws her head back with a drawn out groan.  She smirks and teases Lexa’s entrance before moving up to wrap her lips around the brunette’s clit and sucking hard, battering the hard nub with her tongue.

Slender fingers tangle in Clarke’s curls and push her further into Lexa.  Clarke slips one then two fingers into Lexa and proceeds the fuck the hell out of her. 

When Lexa comes, it’s with her heels digging into Clarke’s shoulders and her nails scratching at Clarke’s scalp.  Clarke retreats from in between her roommate’s legs once Lexa finally deflates and relaxes back into the chair.  Clarke stands and slides into Lexa’s lap, straddling her still trembling thighs on the desk chair.  Lexa’s arms come up to encircle her waist and Clarke kisses her softly.  And then once more for good measure.

“Do you want to tell me what that was all about?”

Lexa flushes and buries her face in Clarke’s chest before mumbling something.  Clarke smoothes Lexa’s wild hair down and pushes on her shoulders until she can see her face.

“I can’t understand you.”

Lexa sighs and look at her lap.  “I said, I couldn’t… you know… alone and I’ve been really stressed out and I needed you to do it.”

Clarke raises her eyebrows.  “The pillow not doing it for you anymore?”

Lexa groans and throws her head back in exasperation.  “I thought we agreed to never speak of it again.  It just feels better with you, okay.  I can’t get you out of my head and it really messes with my focus when I’m trying to… relieve tension.  I get so close, but I just can finish.  It’s really inconvenient.”

“And so you decided to chance Octavia hearing us and storming in here to kill me?  Is my life not more important to you?”

“She’s in her room with Lincoln.  I’m pretty certain she didn’t hear anything.  Stop being so dramatic.”

Clarke scoffs.  “I don’t think you realize how loud you are.  You kind of do this yapping puppy noise when you’re about to come.”

“Yapping puppy?  Why the hell didn’t you shush me or kiss me or something?”  Lexa looks horrified and embarrassed and Clarke assumes none of her past lovers had deemed it necessary to divulge this information to her.

Feeling slightly guilty for embarrassing the other girl, Clarke leans down and kisses her, nibbling on her bottom lip before pulling away.  “It’s kind of hot, actually.  Lets me know I’m doing my job right.”

“Well, I could’ve told you that,” Lexa mumbles.

“Just accept it, Lex; you’re loud in bed and I’m a sex goddess.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and chuckles before dumping Clarke into a heap on the floor and climbing on top of her.

From that day forward, Clarke and Lexa no longer attempt to stand on ceremony or tiptoe around their shared lust.  Lexa’s awkward blushing transforms into shy smiles aimed in her direction when no one else is looking.  Clarke’s pretty sure Lexa even throws in a wink one day during roommate dinner night.  She nearly chokes to death on her soda.

_____________________________________________

Clarke really isn’t sure what to call their… relationship.  They’re sure as hell not girlfriends, though a small part of Clarke really, really wishes they were.  They don’t speak of anniversaries, they don’t cuddle (much), and they don’t go on dates.  She might call it friends with benefits, but she’s not even sure if Lexa would consider them friends.  Eventually she decides maybe it’s better to just call it like it is.  They’re just roommates that screw on a regular basis.

More than just a regular basis, really.  They have _a lot_ of sex.  Like, Clarke is pretty sure she and Lexa fuck more than Raven and Bellamy and those two have been going at it like bunnies lately.  Clarke is more relaxed than she’s ever been and it’s been weeks since Lexa has worn her grumpy cat face.  It becomes a problem when they can’t be in the same room with each other without getting worked up.  There has definitely been more than one occasion where they have had to excuse themselves separately from movie night to go bang a quick one out in the shed because that’s the only place they’re sure their roommates won’t think to look for them.

Clarke knows Octavia is getting suspicious.  Yes, she and Lexa have been spending more time together, but they’ve tried to be careful.  Kind of.  So what if they go to the grocery store together at least twice a week and are gone for over an hour only to return with a bag of apples or milk?  They just really like Kroger, okay?  Clarke doesn’t mention most of their time is spent parked in a secluded alley way.

To make matters worse, Octavia most definitely catches Lexa in her walk of shame one morning.  Clarke forgets to set the alarm again and Lexa ends up sleeping over in Clarke’s room much longer than she intended.  Clarke watches as Lexa darts around her room searching for her pajamas.  She tries not to stare at her ass more than is acceptable.

“Calm down.  We’ll figure some way to get you out of here.”

Lexa shoots her a withering glare.  “Don’t tell me to calm down.  We’re going to get caught and Octavia’s never going to talk to me again.  She’ll probably beat the shit out of you.  Or get Lincoln to do it.”

“Aw, are you worried about me?  How sweet!”

“No, I just don’t want to have to try to find another girl who’s okay with constant no strings attached sex.”

Clarke wishes the comment didn’t hurt, but it does and she forces a cheerful smile on her face.  “And just like that, the magic is gone.”

Lexa must notice the fleeting pained expression, however, because her eyes soften and she sits beside Clarke on the bed for a moment, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  “I’m sorry I snapped.  Now put some clothes on so you can check if the coast is clear.”

Clarke watches Lexa tiptoe down her half of the hallway and get almost to the kitchen when Octavia’s door opens and she stares at the two girls on the other end of the hall with a squinty eyed glare.

“Did you just leave Clarke’s room?”

Lexa’ gaze turns defiant under Octavia’s rather rude tone and she lifts her chin to stare down her cousin.  “Yes, I did.”

Clarke squeaks.  Lexa really is trying to get her killed.  Octavia turns on Clarke who holds her hands up in surrender.  “Is that true, Clarke?”

Scrambling for a lie, any lie, Clarke rubs her sweaty palms together and squirms on the spot.  “Yes...” Octavia’s face turns pink and Clarke really wants to live to see her twenty-first birthday.  “But only because she needed to borrow my deodorant!  Yeah, deodorant!  She ran out and didn’t want to bother you and I was already awake, so here we are…”

“Deodorant?”  Octavia looks at Lexa for confirmation who rolls her eyes at Clarke but thankfully chooses to play along.

“Yeah, Clarke really saved my life.  God forbid I smell like sweat at the gym.”

Clarke internally cringes at Lexa’s overly cheerful and obviously faked tone and begs Octavia with her eyes to believe the lie.  Finally, Octavia nods and smiles at Clarke.

“Oh, okay.  And here I was thinking you two had slept together last night!  Silly me!  I’m going to make pancakes, anyone want some?”

Raven exits her room then, giving Clarke a knowing smile and wink and Clarke’s pretty sure she heard the entire exchange.  “Get ‘em tiger,” she whispers before she follows Octavia and Lexa into the kitchen.

Burying her face in her hands, Clarke laments her decision making skills and uncontrollable libido.  She is _so_ going to die before the school year is over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk about their feeling and the secret comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly fluffy. And a little smutty. And longer than the others. Thanks so much to every one who has read this and commented or left kudos or bookmarked it. You guys make my day. If there is anything you'd like to see let me know. The next chapter will likely be the last, though I'm not adverse to continuing this further.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://colonelpancake04.tumblr.com/

Clarke wants more.  Wants more touching, wants more skin, wants more laughter, wants more cuddling, wants more _Lexa._   Clarke wants so badly to be something other than just a friend and a good fuck to her roommate.  She wants Lexa to come to her junior showcase on her arm.  She wants to wake up beside Lexa every morning without one of them having to sneak back to their own room before anyone else gets up.  She wants to be able to kiss Lexa in public without worrying who will see or if Lexa is going to accuse Clarke of getting too involved and walk away from her forever.

She tries to tell herself she’s not falling in Love with Lexa.  She tries to tell herself she could live without Lexa if the other girl ever decided to end what was going on between them.  But all of these reassurances are thrown out the window every time Lexa smiles at Clarke.  All Lexa has to do is grin in Clarke’s direction and it’s like the rest of the world falls away.  Clarke kind of hates herself for being such a sap.

Lexa seems to know what she’s thinking because every time Clarke tries to have _the_ conversation with her, she’ll suddenly be late for work or need to meet a friend or just jump Clarke’s bones.  While Clarke can’t exactly complain about the latter, she is beginning to get quite frustrated by the situation.  She’s not sure how much longer she can hold in her secret without blurting it out.  However, she makes it through the semester without exposing herself and her arrangement with Lexa goes on as usual.

She spends her Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks in awkward silence with her mom and missing Lexa desperately.  She can only hope Lexa misses her just as much.  Judging by the intensity of the sex following the separation, Clarke thinks maybe, just maybe, Lexa might feel the same.

 

“So we should probably talk about… whatever this is between us.”

Clarke isn’t really sure what she’s doing because trying to talk to Lexa about feelings is kind of like cornering an angry tiger. And then poking it with a stick.

“Clarke, can we not talk about this right now?”

Right now being while they are still naked and panting in Clarke’s bed.  Lexa’s laying underneath Clarke and gazing up at her with that air of indifference that Clarke kind of hates.  Well, sometimes she finds it really hot, but right now she wishes it would just go away.

“And when are you going to want to talk about it?  I’m tired of not knowing where I stand with you, Lexa.  You can’t keep avoiding this conversation.”

Lexa huffs in annoyance and Clarke is momentarily distracted by the sensation of their nipples brushing together.  She almost gives into the temptation to forget the imminent argument and fuck Lexa into oblivion again, but her hardheadedness wins out and she sits up so she is straddling Lexa’s hips, the sheets pooling around her thighs. 

“Lexa, please.  I can’t keep doing this without knowing what you’re thinking.  I… may or may not have feelings for you and I just really wish you’d talk to me.”

Lexa sighs and turns her piercing gaze away from Clarke.  Her wild chestnut hair is fanned out around her head on the pillow and Clarke would compare her to an angel if she weren’t so annoyed with her right now. Lexa finally swallows hard and props herself up on her elbows.

“Then maybe we should stop doing this.”

Clarke’s stomach drops.  This is not the way she envisioned this conversation going at all. 

“Lexa…”

“If you’re unhappy with the way things are now, Clarke, we need to end it.  I’m afraid I can’t give you what you want.”

Lexa can’t give Clarke feelings.  Closing her eyes against the keen sting of disappointment, Clarke breathes deeply through her nose.  She feels hands rest themselves on her thighs and thumbs begin to rub comforting circles into the skin there.  When Clarke opens her eyes, Lexa’s gaze is full of hurt and regret.  Fuck stopping.  Clarke would rather have part of Lexa than not have her at all.  Clarke’s voice shakes with unwelcome emotion when she speaks.

“I mean, I don’t know about you, but the sex is like the most mind blowingly awesome sex I’ve ever had.  And,” Clarke blinks a few times to keep the tears at bay, “honestly, I don’t think things could go back to normal now.  I don’t think I could be just your friend or just your roommate.  I’d rather have this as an excuse to hold you at night than not be able to hold you at all.”  Lexa’s eyes widen and Clarke mentally kicks herself for saying too much.  “Sorry if that was a bit much.  I don’t want to scare you.”

Lexa stares up at her for a long moment and Clarke mentally prepares herself to be shot down in flames.  She’s completely shocked, however, when Lexa surges up and smashes their lips together.  Slender fingers curl into Clarke’s hair and she parts her lips when a curious tongue probes them for entrance.  Lexa moans low in her throat and the sound sends shockwaves straight to Clarke’s core.  She pulls away, only because she knows if she doesn’t, they’re not going to be able to finish their talk for another hour.  She’s essentially sitting in Lexa’s lap now and she wraps her arms around the other girl’s shoulders, smiling when the action is reciprocated.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was _that_?”

Lexa gives her a watery smile and shakes her head.

“I don’t know.  I just- It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone care about me like this.  I mean, I obviously have Octavia, but you’re different.  You’re more.”

Clarke presses a kiss to Lexa’s curls.

“Well, I’m certainly glad I’m different.  I’d be a little freaked if you were also screwing your cousin.”

Lexa rolls her eyes, but laughs anyway.  Then the smile slides from her features and she rubs her nose against Clarke’s before resting their foreheads together.

“I don’t know that I’m ready to put a label on what we are yet, but I think I want to be with you.”

Clarke pulls back and puts her hands on Lexa’s shoulders so she can look the other girl in the eyes without being distracted by the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing together.  “I thought you said you didn’t have feelings for me.”

“I never said that.”  Lexa pulls Clarke closer to her and buries her face in Clarke’s neck.  “I’m scared.  The last time I felt this way about someone, I had my heart broken.  You don’t realize how much power you have over me.”

Running her fingers through tangled curls, Clarke sighs and tries to calm her rapidly beating heart.  “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You can’t promise that,” is whispered into Clarke’s collarbone.

“Maybe not,” Clarke replies, still petting Lexa’s hair.  “But, I will do my very best to avoid it.  I really, really care about you, Lexa.”

Lexa pulls away from Clarke’s neck and presses a soft kiss to her jaw on the way to her lips.  “Okay.”

“Okay?” Clarke asks before leaning in for another kiss.

Lexa nods before laying back on the bed and bringing Clarke with her.  “I want to try again.  With you.”

The rest of the night is filled with wandering hands and quiet murmurings of shared affection.

 

Clarke barges into Lexa’s room one evening.  “Put on some pants on.  I’m taking you out to dinner and a movie.”

Lexa looks up from her homework peers over the frames of her reading glasses in confusion.  “What?”

“You heard me.  It’s time I take you on a proper date.”  Lexa stays where she is and Clarke rolls her eyes before grabbing a pair of jeggings out of the dresser and throwing them at the other girl’s head.  “Pants.  Now.  I have tickets for 7:30.”

When Clarke finally herds Lexa out of the house, they head to a small sandwich shop near the movie theater.

Clarke is a little worried about taking Lexa on a real date.  Yes, they have decided to try being more than friends with benefits, but saying it and actually doing it are two different things.  She worries that they’ll run out of things to talk about or that she’ll say something stupid that will turn Lexa off of her for good.  She worries that the only thing holding them together is the sex.  Clarke’s last relationship only lasted as long as it did because of sex.  Well, Anya only stayed with Clarke because of sex.  Clarke stayed with Anya because she genuinely enjoyed the other girl’s company.  But then Anya had reconnected with her ex-boyfriend and that had been the end of it.  Clarke thinks she may actually die if the same thing happens with Lexa.  Not the ex-boyfriend thing, obviously, but if sex is the only way she and Lexa are compatible, Clarke doesn’t know what she’ll do.  Maybe she’ll move to Quebec and raise alpacas.

Thankfully, dinner is casual and relaxed and Clarke says all the right things to make Lexa blush and giggle.  The movie, however, is awful and Clarke and Lexa spend more time making out in the back of the theatre than trying to follow the plot of the mess on the screen.  They come up for air when the credits start rolling and the other patrons in the theater begin vacating their seats.

“Any idea what the movie was about?”

Lexa shrugs.  “Your guess is as good as mine.”  She leans forward in her seat and presses a shy kiss to Clarke’s cheek.  “Thanks for taking me out tonight.  I’ve had fun.”

Scoffing, Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and pulls her into a standing position.  “You think this is all I had planned?  Come on, I want to take you one more place.”

Clarke takes her to a gourmet hot chocolate stand where they order their beverages and then sit on a park bench, shivering in the cold night air. 

“Lexa?”

“Hmmm?” Lexa hums as she takes a sip of the warm drink in her gloved hands.

“I did want to ask you one thing.”  Clarke scoots a little closer on the bench and wraps her arm around the other girl’s waist.  She smiles when Lexa sinks into the embrace and burrows into her shoulder.

“What is it?”

The words stick in Clarke’s throat.  She wants to ask the question that’s been on her tongue since the night they finally discussed their feelings and here it is, three weeks later, and she still can’t bring herself to voice her thoughts.  “I-,” she sighs and frowns at herself in frustration.

Lexa chuckles and nudges Clarke’s cheek with her freezing nose.  “You can ask me, you know.  I’m going to say yes.”

Clarke turns to gape at the woman sitting beside her.  “How the hell do you know what I’m going to ask?”

“You’re not very good at hiding your emotions.  Your facial expressions are very telling.”  She leans in to kiss the corner of downturned lips.  “Now, stop pouting and ask me to be your girlfriend.”

“Why don’t _you_ ask _me_?” Clarke sasses back, feeling a bit silly for being so cowardly and a little annoyed that Lexa hadn’t thought to put her out of her misery until this moment.

“Because you planned this sweet date just to ask me.  So now you need to follow through.”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and laces their gloved fingers together.  “Fine.  Lexa, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”  She says it jokingly but there is real meaning behind every word.

Lexa meets her gaze then and Clarke is a little taken aback by the intensity of it.  And a little wet.  But that could be leftover from the heavy petting that occurred in the movie theater.

“Nothing would make me happier,” Lexa answers honestly and Clarke can’t stop herself from lunging forward and pinning Lexa against the seat of the bench.

They kiss furiously until a passerby clears her throat and shoots them a withering glare whilst covering her young child’s eyes.  Thoroughly chastised, the two women blush and sit up, adjusting their clothes and hair.  Clarke stands and throws away their cups before offering her hand to Lexa.

“Wanna go home and get our freak on?”

Holding her hands to her chest, Lexa gasps dramatically.  “On the first date?  What kind of girl do you take me for, Miss Griffin?”

“A nerd,” Clarke replies with a fond smile before taking her girlfriend’s hand and leading her back to the car.

 

Clarke goes to Lexa’s first official track meet with Raven.  Octavia is out of town getting things sorted out for her student teaching next year, so she’s not able to attend.  Honestly, Clarke is a little relieved that it’s just herself and Raven watching the runners from the stands.  She and Lexa have been official for almost a month and it’s been exhausting trying to hide it from Octavia. 

“So, how long have you and Lexa been dating?”

Clarke chokes on her own spit.  “What?”

“If you try to play dumb with me again, I swear I’ll slap the shit out of you.”

“Fine.  We’ve been at girlfriend status for about a month.”

“And how long have you been boinking?”

Clarke glares at Raven who just stares back expectantly.  “You do know that I live right across the hall from you, right?  If you guys are trying to hide that you’re having sex, you’re not very good at it.  Your girlfriend is _loud_.”

“You’re one to talk.  I’ve been listening to you have sex for the past three years,” Clarke seethes.

“Woah, creeper.  I’m flattered, really, but you’re not my type.  Lexa, on the other hand…”

Clarke growls and crosses her arms.  “You’re impossible.”

“I’m adorable and loveable,” Raven corrects.  “And I’m also happy for you.  Lexa’s a pretty cool chick when she pulls the stick out of her ass and you deserve someone that makes you smile as much as you have been lately.”

“Aw, I knew you cared,” Clarke crows, previous annoyance forgotten, as she wraps her arms around Raven and presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Don’t tell anyone.  I have a reputation to uphold.”

Raven spends the rest of the day interrogating Clarke for details concerning her new relationship and it is actually really nice to be able to finally talk about it.  Lexa’s relay team wins their race by a huge margin and Clarke embarrasses Raven by jumping up and down in the stands screaming for her girlfriend.  She’s hoarse by the end of the race, but Lexa’s smile when she picks out Clarke in the crowd makes it all worth it.

 

If Clarke is honest with herself, it was really inevitable that Octavia would eventually walk in on her favorite cousin fucking her best friend.  It is a Friday and both Clarke and Lexa got out of their classes for the day before noon.  As their housemates usually don’t return home until after two o’clock, the two women frequently use this time to fool around.  Upon walking into the brunette’s room, Clarke is immediately pushed up against the door, causing it to slam shut violently in the process. 

Her mouth falls open in shock only to be invaded by an exploratory tongue.  She luxuriates in the feeling for a long moment, working her own tongue between Lexa’s soft, pliable lips until Lexa’s attention shifts from licking at the roof of Clarke’s mouth to trailing soft kisses and gentle nips down the side of her throat.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you’re usually not this… aggressive.” Clarke swallows hard when the other girl begins nibbling at her ear lobe and insistent fingers slip beneath the hem of her t-shirt, warm against the skin of her abdomen. 

“Passed a big test,” Lexa mumbles against the skin of her jaw as her fingers clumsily untie the drawstring on Clarke’s sweatpants, slipping inside her underwear as soon as there was room.  “So relieved and now I really want to get you off.”

Clarke’s head thuds against the wooden door when wandering fingers tease her entrance, gathering the abundant wetness gathered there before rubbing it into her clit.

“I’m have no objections to that,” she somehow manages to croak out while Lexa draws quick circles over the engorged flesh at the apex of her thighs.

It is mere seconds before she is panting her release into the other girl’s neck, because, wow, she is way more wound up than she had initially thought.  She kisses Lexa languidly for a moment and then she is pushing the brunette backwards towards the bed and pushing her down upon the mattress.  Climbing astride the taller girl’s hips, Clarke meets her hooded eyes and finds herself lost for a moment in the blown pupils and flushed cheeks.

She leans down and is met by Lexa in a bruising kiss.  She tangles one hand in unruly chestnut locks while the other fumbles with the button of the woman’s jeans.  She succeeds and immediately jerks the denim down tanned legs, dragging silky panties along with them.  Lexa kicks off her boots and aids in freeing her ankles from the restrictive garments.  Clarke presses one more kiss to Lexa’s lips before rucking her shirt and bra up around her breasts and wrapping her lips around a nipple.  She revels in the sound the action ripped from her roommate’s throat as the girl arches up off the bed and the pressure of nails digging through the fabric of her shirt and into her shoulder blades.

“Clarke.” Clarke nips the underside of the brunette’s breast in response, eliciting a needy groan.  “Please.”

Rather than drawing out Lexa’s torture, as Clarke is tempted to do, she takes pity on the prone woman and slips a hand between their bodies, easily sliding two fingers into her girlfriend.  Lexa’s hips jerk at the intrusion and a relieved moan escapes her.  Clarke shifts so she is straddling one of the taller woman’s thighs and is rewarded with a muscular thigh being draped over her back.

Smirking at the helpless expression that has taken over Lexa’s features, Clarke eases her fingers almost all the way out before pushing them back in.  She sets a steady rhythm and knows it wouldn’t be long when she feels muscular walls beginning to clamp down around her digits.  The sounds escaping Lexa’s clenched teeth are positively obscene and Clarke can’t help but stare as the girl throws her head back and arches off the bed.  For a brief moment, the only movement from Lexa is her inner muscles fluttering around Clarke’s fingers. 

“Hey, Lexa, I was wonder- Oh, dear lord!  My eyes!”

The two girls occupying Lexa’s bed shriek and Clarke jerks her fingers out of the girl lying beneath her and rips the comforter up over the both of them.  Octavia slaps a hand over her eyes and stands in the door way for a moment before clearing her throat.

“I would like to speak to both of you in the living room when you’re… finished.  I’m going to go and pour window cleaner in my eyes.”

Clarke watches as Octavia’s shoulders rise and fall with a sigh before she turns and leaves the room and Clarke might feel guilty if it weren’t for the sensation of Lexa’s chest still heaving against her own.

 

“How did this even happen?”

Clarke considers telling her the entire story, from the moment they accidentally ended up getting each other off on the couch instead of watching a horror movie until now, but instead she says, “You can’t expect two attractive, unrelated, lady loving ladies to live under the same roof and not have sex with each other at least once.”

She looks to the girl sitting next to her expecting a glare, but instead sees that Lexa is nodding like Clarke just said the most logical thing in the world. 

“So that wasn’t your first time?” Octavia grimaces like she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the real answer. 

Surprisingly, the ever stoic Lexa is the one that answers the question.

“We’ve been sleeping together since October.”

“You have _not._ ”  Octavia’s blue eyes flash in disbelief and she glares hotly at the two girls sitting on the sofa. 

“Octavia, I understand you’re hurt that we left you out of the loop, but the way you’re reacting is exactly why we didn’t tell you,” Lexa explains calmly to her cousin who looks as if she’s contemplating murder.

“How else am I supposed to react to the fact that my so-called best friend is screwing my cousin?  Something that I specifically told her not to do!”  Octavia’s face is almost unnaturally red and Clarke is pretty glad that Lexa is sitting between them.

“Octavia, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t need you to protect me.  Did it ever occur to you that I’m ready to be in a relationship again?  That I actually have feelings for Clarke that she reciprocates?  She’s not Costia.”

An indignant expression crosses Octavia’s features and she bows up like she’s ready to argue, but then Lexa shoots her a pleading look and she deflates.  “Fine.  I suppose I can be okay with this if both of you are happy.  But only if you promise not to let me catch you guys getting down and dirty again.  I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to forget that image.  It’ll haunt me for the rest of my life.  I hope you can live with that.”

Lexa smirks.  “Well, at least you didn’t walk in on us yesterday.  That really would have upset you.”

Clarke catches on and grins lecherously.  “Yeah, did you know that Lexa’s really flexible?  It comes in handy when we-”

“Jesus _Christ_!  I don’t need details!”  Octavia claps her hands over her ears and glares daggers at Clarke.

Raven chooses this moment to stroll into the room and takes in Octavia’s red face and the two girls pressed against one another on the sofa.  “Oh, so you two finally decided to tell O about your sexcapades?”

Octavia gapes at Raven.  “What the hell?  You knew?”  She turns to Lexa and Clarke.  “She knew?”  Clarke shrugs helplessly.

Crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe, Raven comes to Clarke’s rescue.  “No one told me, if that’s what you were wondering.  I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to find out.”

“Then how did you know and why didn’t you tell me?”

“For one, Clarke’s room has smelled like a brothel for months.  Seriously, Clarke, go buy a scentsy or something because no one’s room should smell that much like sex.  Secondly, my room is right across from hers and Lexa sounds like a squeaky toy when she comes.  I have no clue how you didn’t find out before today.”

Lexa turns red.  “I’m not that loud.”

Clarke tilts her head.  “Well…”

“Unless you want me to withhold sex for the rest of the semester, I would not finish that thought, Clarke Griffin.”

“Please,” Clarke scoffs.  “Like you would be able to hold out that long.  You’d be begging for it by the weekend.”

“Just like you were begging for it-”

“Oh my god!  La, la, la, la!  I can’t hear you!”  Octavia wails with her hands over her ears as she storms out of the room.

Raven chuckles from her place in the doorway.  “By all means, please continue.  In fact, I’m gonna go make some popcorn.  Living in this house is better than having HBO.”

 

Clarke rubs Lexa’s back as the other girl heaves over the porcelain bowl.  Lexa moans miserably and flushes the toilet before leaning over to lay on Clarke’s bathmat.  Clarke grabs a wet wash cloth and gently wipes her girlfriend’s face clean of sweat and sick.

“Clarke, you’re going to catch the plague too if you stay in here.”

“I don’t care,” Clarke replies, stroking Lexa’s hair.  “You’ve been Linda Blair-ing all afternoon, babe.  I’m not going to just leave you here on the bathroom floor.”

Lexa leans into her touch.  “I’m not used to people taking care of me.  Especially when I have the stomach flu.”

Clarke feels her heart melt a little.  “Well, get used to it because I’m not going anywhere.  Now let’s get you back into bed.”

Clarke closes the bedroom door behind her softly ten minutes later and starts towards the kitchen to get some more sprite for her girlfriend.

“Hey, Clarke.”

She jumps a little, having not expected anyone to be in the living room.  “Oh, hey, O.  How’s your day been?”

“Pretty good, just laying around.”

Since Octavia found out about Clarke’s relationship with Lexa, their friendship has been a bit strained.  Octavia is always friendly, but Clarke knows she’s still a little angry.  Clarke understands, too.  She should’ve told Octavia the moment her relationship with Lexa changed and in not doing so, she betrayed her friend’s trust.  Then again, she got an amazingly wonderful girlfriend out of the debacle, so she only feels a little guilty. 

Clarke grabs a bottle of 7-up, a bottle of water, and a small package of crackers from the kitchen before heading back towards her room.  Octavia watches her with pursed lips from her seat on the couch and gestures to the bottles. 

“Need a water break?” she asks tightly.

Eyebrows furrowed, Clarke glances down at the items before realizing what it must look like.  “No, actually.  Lexa’s been puking her guts up since this morning.”

Octavia’s cool gaze morphs into something more concerned.  “Is she okay?”

“It’s just a bug.  I finally got her to go back to sleep.  I was just getting these in case she feels like she can hold something down when she wakes up.”

Octavia nods silently and Clarke turns to walk down the hallway when she doesn’t say anything else.

“She’s happier now.”

Clarke freezes and turns to face her friend.  “What?”

“She’s happier with you than I’ve ever seen her.”

“Are you okay with that?”  Clarke hesitantly comes to sit next to the other girl on the couch.

“Of course.  I want her to be happy.  It just worries me.  You didn’t know her when she was with Costia.  Their breakup was… really messy.  I don’t want to see that happen again.”  She sighs.  “And this is kind of really fucking hard for me because she’s my cousin and you’re my best friend and I feel responsible for both of you and I don’t know who to threaten to beat up.”

Clarke chuckles and draws Octavia into a long overdue hug.  “How about I do my best to treat her right and you don’t beat anyone up?”

“That takes all the fun out of it.”  Octavia releases her and looks her in the eye.  “But I’m serious.  You hurt her and I’ll fuck your shit up.”  She narrows her eyes for a moment before smiling sweetly.  “Now get off your ass and go take care of your girlfriend.”

Clarke obeys immediately.  Protective Octavia is a little terrifying.

Two days later and Clarke is the one hugging the toilet and it's Lexa who is holding her hair back and whispering reassurances in her ear.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

It seems now that everyone in the house knows the extent of their relationship, the voice in Lexa’s head telling her to try to keep the noise down has suddenly fallen silent.

Clarke’s head is currently buried between two strong thighs and there are nails digging into her shoulder and scalp.  The woman above her squeals when Clarke shoves two fingers into her without warning.

“Oh my god, Clarke…”

It’s never been this loud, but it’s really working for Clarke.  She’s pretty sure she’s dripping onto the sheets and she knows Lexa is.  There will probably be hell to pay in the morning from their roommates, but right now, Lexa is groaning out her release and Clarke really doesn’t give a fuck.

When she’s greeted by Raven and Octavia’s death glares the next morning, however, she decides it’s probably time to bake some apology cookies.  She only lets Lexa help with the decorating.

 

One week later, Clarke and Lexa arrive home from the gym to find Octavia and Lincoln making out on the sofa.  Lincoln is topless and Octavia’s tights are draped over the television.  Lexa stops short in the doorway with a grimace.

“Ugh.  Really?”

Octavia sits up and pushes her boyfriend away from her.  “Oh!  I’m so sorry!  I thought you weren’t going to be home until after dinner.”

Clarke raises her eyebrows.  “O, we told you we were just going to work out and that we’d be home in an hour.”

“You worked out?”

Lexa rolls her eyes.  “ _I_ worked out.  Clarke sat on a bicycle and played on her phone the entire time.”

“I resent that.  I ran on the treadmill!”

“For two minutes.  Then you claimed you were about to have a heart attack and needed a break.”

“Guys!” Octavia interrupts, exasperated.  “You just walked in on Lincoln and me about to have sex on the couch.  Our couch that we all sit on.  Aren’t you mad?  Annoyed?  Disgusted?”

Clarke shrugs.  “Eh.  Lexa and I broke it in a long time ago.”  She pauses.  “Wait, were you trying to get caught?”

Octavia grins maniacally.  “Revenge, bitches!”  Her face suddenly falls and she looks down at the fabric of the couch in horror.  “And what do you mean you broke it in?!”

“What do you think?”  It’s Lexa who answers and Lincoln stands from the couch, shuffling uncomfortably before muttering something about never helping Octavia with her crazy plans again and leaving the room.

“Oh my god!”  Octavia leaps up and backs away from the piece of furniture she had been sitting on.  “Is nothing sacred to you two?!  What else have you had sex on in this house?”  Clarke opens her mouth to reply, but Octavia quickly cuts her off.  “Wait.  Don’t tell me.  I don’t want to know.”  She leaves the room, gathering her discarded clothing as she goes.

“Where are you going?” Clarke asks her friend’s retreating back.

“I’m getting the bleach.  This house needs to be scrubbed before I’ll feel comfortable in it again.”

 

The next day, Bellamy strolls into the shed to discover a naked Lexa laid out on the work table with an equally naked Clarke between her legs. 

He purses his lips at their shocked expressions and shakes his head before turning to leave.  “Why do I always walk in on shit like this?”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably going to be the last chapter of this story, but it is not the end of this 'verse! I'm planning a long one-shot of their summer and then a sequel for their senior year. Let me know what you think! I am amazed by the response from you guys. I am so thankful for you all! Some of you may see some things in here that you've suggested, so thanks for the ideas! As always, if there's anything you want to see in the future of this 'verse, let me know. Specials thanks to my beta, Jen!
> 
> You can find me at http://colonelpancake04.tumblr.com/

Clarke blinks into awareness, squinting at the sun streaming through her blinds.  She turns her head and jerks when she’s met by a mass of curly brown hair.  Grinning, she scoots closer to her bedmate and wraps her arms around the other woman’s middle.  Lexa only sighs and sinks into the embrace before resuming her soft snoring.

More often than not, Lexa stays the night in Clarke’s room.  For one, Clarke has her own shower that they can have sex in without pissing Octavia off.  And a bathtub they can have sex in.  And a bigger bed that’s far easier to share than Lexa’s full.  And, really, Clarke just wants Lexa close to her as much as possible.

“Mmmmm…”  Lexa groans and turns in Clarke’s arms to bury her face against Clarke’s collarbone.  “Why’re you awake so early?”

Grinning, Clarke slides her fingers into Lexa’s curls and begins combing through the tangles.  “It’s eleven o’clock already.  You’ve got to be at the track in an hour.”

Lexa yawns and curls further into Clarke.  “I hate weekend practices.  I just want to stay in bed with you all day.”

Clarke heart melts and she leans forward to peck her girlfriend on the lips, morning breath be damned.  “If you get up, I’ll make you french toast when you get back,” she bribes.

Lexa sits up and glares at Clarke.  “You play dirty.  If you promise to make your vanilla whipped cream, I’m in.”

Giggling, Clarke sits up and shoves Lexa of the bed.  “Deal.  Now go get ready before Indra comes over here to find you.  I’d be sad if she murdered you.”

 

Lexa looks into the gift bag before looking back up at Raven in mortification.  Clarke snatches the bag out of her grasp and peers inside.

“You bought my girlfriend a strap on for her birthday!?”

Raven cackles.  “Just trying to spice up your sex life.  Think of it as a gift to both of you.”

“But our sex life is fine,” Lexa protests, still red-faced.

“Oh believe me, I know.  I can hear how healthy your sex life is every night.  I bought ear plugs and I can _still_ hear it.  Actually, I probably should have bought you a gag.  Then maybe the rest of us could get some sleep.”

Lexa sputters indignantly for a moment before crossing her arms and slumping down in her chair.  “I’m _not_ loud in bed.”

Clarke raises her eyebrows at her girlfriend.  “I’m pretty sure I have partial hearing loss because of you.”

“Stop exaggerating, Clarke.  I was there, too, and I’m pretty sure the noise level was reasonable.”  When Clarke just purses her lips, Lexa huffs petulantly and whines, “You’re supposed to be nice to me.  It’s my birthday.”

“I _have_ been nice to you.  I took you out for sushi, bought you a nice dress for tonight, and I got you that book you’ve been wanting.”

“Damn Clarke, no birthday sex?” Raven asks.

“No, there was sex, too.”  Clarke had definitely gotten Lexa off a couple of times before they even got out of bed.  And then another time in the shower.  It had been a productive morning.

“Oh, I know.  I was just making conversation.”

Lexa glares at Raven and Clarke.  “Clarke, I would rather you not tell our roommates when we’ve had sex!”

Raven rolls her eyes.  “To late for that, my friend.  I’m pretty sure our neighbors know when you’ve had sex.”

“Okay, can we stop talking about Clarke and Lexa having sex now?  I just had a cookie and I’d like to keep it down, thanks.”  Octavia strolls into the living room and stops dead when she sees the contents of the gift bag still sitting in Lexa’s lap.  “What the fuck?”

“Raven here thought it was a great birthday gift idea,” Clarke explains with an eye roll.

“Okay, that thing is huge.  Raven, why are you such a freak?”

Raven shrugs.  “The bigger the better.  Why do you think I’m still sleeping with Bellamy?”

“Oh my god, you did not just say that!” Octavia exclaims with her fingers in her ears.  “Why do both of my best friends have to be sleeping with members of my family?”

 

Dancing with Lexa is almost as good as having sex with her.  Once she’s had a few drinks and her guard is down, she has a way of moving that really gets Clarke going.  Lexa’s pressed against Clarke now, her lithe hips swaying along with the heavy thudding of the bass.  Raven’s been feeding her shots all night and she’s now several steps past tipsy.  A sigh escapes Clarke’s lips when Lexa slips her thigh between Clarke’s and starts trailing kisses up the side of her neck.  Clarke’s had several drinks herself and the alcohol flowing through her system has her feeling lightheaded.  She cups Lexa’s cheek and presses their lips together and then they’re making out on the dance floor.

Clarke licks at the roof of Lexa’s mouth causing the other woman to whine and roll her hips into Clarke’s.  There are hands on her ass now and a dull throbbing between her legs and she’s pretty close to doing things on the dance floor that will get them kicked out. 

“Good lord, get a fucking room, you two!” Raven shouts over the music as she bowls into her friends, several shots in hand.

Clarke detaches her lips from Lexa’s but makes no move to pull away further.  “What do you want, Raven?”

“That’s not a nice way to treat your bestest friend, Clarke.”  She gives each girl two shot glasses full of some sort of green concoction.  “Here, drink these!  Bartender said they’ll fuck you up!”

Clarke is understandably a little hesitant.  The last time Raven had uttered those words, she’d woken up in the bushes in front of a nursing home wearing a long Pink Floyd t-shirt and bunny slippers.  And nothing else.  It had been a dark time in her life.  But when Lexa just shrugs and throws back the two shots without keeling over, Clarke follows suit.  It is a dumb idea.

 

Clarke awakes the next morning with no recollection of the events following the bar.  She knows she’s naked and still a little drunk, so she can guess what probably happened when they got back.  Lexa is still snoring beside her, though she is completely wrapped up in Clarke’s comforter.  When Clarke finally decides that she really needs a glass of water to get rid of the cottony feeling in her mouth and stands from the bed, she hears a groan from the lump.

“Holy hell, what did we do last night?”

Clarke looks at the bundle of blankets on the bed in concern.  “What’s wrong, baby?”

The blankets shift and groan miserably.  “My head hurts, I may puke, and my vagina is on fire.”

“Your… vagina?”

“Ugh, it feels like someone shoved a chainsaw up there.” 

Clarke is perplexed and very worried until she spots the black straps and purple silicon peeking out from under her bedskirt.

Clarke hesitates to speak, knowing her girlfriend is going to overreact.  “Um, Lexa?  I think I know what happened…”

A pale face appears from the confines of the blanket burrito.  “What did you do to me?”

“We may have or may have not used your birthday present when we got back from the bar,” Clarke admits sheepishly.

Lexa looks confused before the realization hits her and her eyes narrow dangerously.  “You mean you put that thing inside of me!?  It’s practically the size of your arm!”

“Babe, we were drunk.  Besides, it takes two to tango, you know.”  Lexa continues to glare at her with bloodshot eyes and she sighs.  “For whatever it’s worth, I’m sorry.  I’ll try to never have drunk strap on sex with you again.”

Lexa huffs and rolls her eyes.  “Whatever.  Can you at least get me a glass of water and some painkillers?  I don’t think I can get up without projectile vomiting.”

Clarke grimaces, but nods and turns to head to the bathroom.  She turns back around when she hears a gasp behind her.  Lexa’s red and she’s got her hand over her mouth.

“Do I need to grab the trashcan?  Can you make it to the bathroom?”

“I’m sorry for being crabby.  We’re even.” 

Clarke squints at the sudden change of attitude.  “What do you mean we’re even?”

“How do your shoulders feel?” Lexa asks, seemingly out of the blue.

“Um, they’re a little sore, thanks for asking.”  Clarke pauses.  “Wait, what’s wrong with my shoulders?”

She trots into the bathroom, ignoring the dull pounding in her head.  She twists around in front of the vanity mirror, trying to get a good look at her back.  There are several scabbed over scratch marks on her shoulder blades.  “What the hell, Lexa?”

“I know!  I’m sorry!”

Clarke pads back into her room and passes the water and advil to her girlfriend.  “Are you sure you’re not a werewolf or something?”

Lexa swallows the pills before setting the glass on the bedside table.  “To be fair, that’s by far the biggest thing that’s ever been up _there_.”

Clarke suddenly feels very guilty and crawls onto the bed, cuddling into her girlfriend.  “I’m really sorry, Lexa.  I should’ve known to hide it before we went out.”

Lexa sighs and wiggles until she’s half on top of Clarke, her head tucked underneath Clarke’s chin.  “’s okay.  I obviously enjoyed it, if your shoulders are anything to go by, and it probably felt relatively good at the time.  Maybe I’ll just walk around with a bag of frozen peas in my pants for a while.”

Raven positively cackles when she catches sight of Lexa walking stiffly later than afternoon.  Lexa isn’t able to sit without wincing for two more days.

 

Clarke wonders just when she and Lexa became the type of couple that pees with the bathroom door open.  She swore she’d never be the person who’d be okay with that sort of familiarity, but when Lexa staggers into the en suite one morning and merely grunts a greeting at Clarke, who is putting her hair up at the sink, before dropping her pajama pants and sitting on the toilet, Clarke can’t find it in herself to care.  Clarke has to stifle a laugh when she glances over and sees Lexa nodding off where she sits. 

“You okay there, babe?”

Lexa snorts and jerks awake with a jolt, blushing and reaching for the toilet paper.

“’m fine.  Studied late last night.  Big test today.”

Clarke turns away to give her girlfriend some privacy and rifles though the pile of clothes on the bathroom floor for a shirt that smells halfway clean.  She settles for her oversized, red Polis University Library t-shirt and changes quickly.  She turns when she hears the toilet flush and smiles fondly as she watches Lexa shuffle to the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth.

“You work today?” Lexa mumbles around her toothbrush.

“Only until three.  Want me to pick you up from practice?”

Lexa spits and rinses her mouth.  “Yes, please.  Can I take you on a date tonight?”

Clarke smiles and presses her back against Lexa’s, wrapping her arms around her middle and smiling at the other woman’s reflection in the mirror.

“Of course.  We’ve been too busy to go out here lately.”

“I know.”  Lexa leans back into the embrace.  “I want to make it up to you.”

Clarke grins salaciously.  “You do a pretty good job of making it up to me every night.”

Lexa reaches back to smack her on the hip.  “You’re impossible.  You know what I meant.”

“I do,” Clarke agrees.  “I just like pushing your buttons.  I really do want to go out with you tonight.  I promise.”

“Good.  I’ll make reservations.”

“Ooooh, reservations!  Is someone trying to get lucky tonight?” Clarke teases before kissing Lexa’s shoulder.  “But, really, you don’t have to take me anywhere nice.  I know you haven’t been able to work as much with track going on now.”

“I know.”  Lexa smiles.  “But you’re worth it.”

Clarke is pretty sure she’s 100% completely head over heels in love with Lexa.

 

Clarke feels like a princess when she shows up to her junior showcase with Lexa on her arm.  She’s talked her girlfriend into wear a slinky little black dress and she’s pretty sure she has the hottest date in the whole building.  Of course, Raven and Octavia have tagged along and they are huddled together across the gallery giggling at a painting that is meant to be a flower but bears an unfortunate resemblance to female genitalia.  Clarke shakes her head and sends them a warning glare before turning to the woman at her side and leading her to the area where her own works hang.

“Clarke,” Lexa murmurs as she takes in the pastel and charcoal drawings arranged on the wall, “these are incredible.”

Clarke just grins proudly.  She has worked her ass off all year to get all of her pieces together.  Most are abstract interpretations of everyday life.  She’s recreated her childhood dog, empty liquor bottles, there’s even an abstract rendering of her current residence.  It’s definitely the style she feels most comfortable in.  However, she is most proud of her more realistic sketches.  Octavia and Raven sharing a slice of cake at the kitchen table.  Bellamy and Monty doing a touchdown dance at the Super Bowl party.  A recreation of a photograph of her father.  Lexa. 

Lexa’s lips quirk and a blush paints her cheeks as she takes in the sketch of her sleeping features.  “I didn’t know you drew this.”

“You’re a pretty deep sleeper.”  Clarke shrugs.  “I was up early and couldn’t go back to sleep and you were beautiful so I drew you.  Hope that’s not too creepy.”

Lexa just grins bashfully and takes Clarke’s hand.  “What about the one of me by the track?”

“You were so focused.  Also, your uniform is really attractive.  Don’t know that I’ve ever told you that.”

“You have.”

Clarke is silent while she allows Lexa time to take in the rest of the sketches Clarke’s done of her.  She worries that maybe now her girlfriend thinks she’s a huge creeper.

“Clarke, these are amazing.”  Lexa’s voice is low and reverent.  “How did you manage to make my bed hair look attractive?”

Clarke brings their joined hands to her lips and presses a kiss to Lexa’s knuckles.  “You’re the most gorgeous subject an artist could wish for.  Makes my job easy.”

Lexa shivers.  “You can’t say things like that to me in public.”

Lexa’s eyes dart to her lips and Clarke really wants to kiss her girlfriend somewhere that’s not crowded with her peers and professors.  She grabs Lexa’s hand and pulls her out of the gallery and through the halls of the Wallace Fine Arts Center. 

They end up in the backstage area of the small theater, shrouded by heavy curtains.  The emergency lights on the fly rail offers the only illumination, but Clarke couldn’t care less because she’s currently got her lips attached to Lexa’s neck.

“Clarke,” Lexa gasps.  “Clarke, you’ve got to stop doing that.”

Clarke sucks harder and bites down, relishing in the whimper it garnishes.  “I don’t want to.”  She palms Lexa’s breast over her dress.

Lexa arches into the touch and tangles her fingers in Clarke’s hair.  “Please.  I’m going to have to throw away these underwear.”

“Mmmm,” Clarke hums against Lexa’s ear.  She pulls up the hem of her girlfriend’s dress and presses her hand against the other woman’s center.  “Do you really want me to stop?”

Hips jerking against Clarke’s palm, Lexa throws her head back.  “Fuck!”

“Shhhh…  I’ll never hear the end of it if we get caught.”

Lexa swallows hard and shifts down the wall slightly before spreading her thighs in defeat.  Grinning against the skin of Lexa’s neck, Clarke presses a wet kiss there as she pulls Lexa’s panties to the side and enters her.  Lexa cries out, her muscles clenching around the intruding fingers, and Clarke has to clap her free hand over her girlfriend’s mouth.  She knows she needs to get Lexa off before anyone comes looking for them, so she adds another finger and increases the tempo of their fucking.

Clarke is three fingers deep in her girlfriend and Lexa is yelping into the palm covering her mouth on every thrust.  It does little to muffle the noise, but Lexa is close and Clarke really wants to see her come, so she continues.  She maneuvers her thumb so it’s pressing on Lexa’s clit.  Then Lexa is arching off of the wall and shuddering and moaning against Clarke before her legs give out. 

It takes all of Clarke’s strength to keep them both upright and she sighs in relief when Lexa finally comes back to herself and straightens up to pull her dress back into place and smooth her hair down.

“Come on.  We should get back to the gallery.”  Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and tugs her towards the door illuminated red by the exit sign hanging above it.

“But what about you?” Lexa asks, though she doesn’t put up much of a fight.

“Take care of me tonight.  We can use your new toy.”

Lexa flushes, but doesn’t look completely put off by the idea.  “Fine.  We just can’t tell Raven we like it or we’ll end up with something even more embarrassing next time.”

Clarke grimaces, imagining opening a double ended dildo at roommate Christmas.  “Agreed.”

 

Raven rolls her eyes in exasperation when Clarke and Lexa finally make their way back to the gallery.  “Seriously?  I can’t take you two anywhere without you sneaking off to do the nasty.  It’s like babysitting two rabbits in heat.”

“You didn’t have to come with us.”  Lexa shrugs and leans into Clarke.

“And miss the best people watching on campus?  I think not.  I mean, only freaks come to these things.  Did you see that chick with the face tattoos and massive hair?  Crazy…”

“That’s my digital media professor, Raven,” Clarke sighs.

“Oh shit.  My bad.”

Octavia joins them, a plate of cheese cubes and crackers in hand.  “You need to tell them to get better snacks, Clarke.  They need to buy those little weenies.  Or maybe meatballs.”  She eyes Clarke and Lexa suspiciously.  “Where did you two go anyway?  Wait.  I probably don’t want to know, do I?”  She bites into a cube of cheese.  “Really, though.  Even a ham plate would be better.”

“Yeah, or some pigs in a blanket and cheese dip.  That would be good,” Raven agrees, snagging a grape off Octavia’s plate and tossing it into the air before catching in her mouth. 

Clarke is pretty sure her friends are the least classy people on the planet.  “They’re just supposed to be light snacks so patrons don’t get hungry while enjoying the art.  They don’t want anything messy in here.”

“Fair enough,” Raven concedes.  “But you’re cooking dinner tonight.  I spent long enough getting cultured while I was waiting for you to get back from your quickie.  Where’d you do it anyway?  Light booth?”

“Oh my god,” Octavia whines.  “I’ve told you time and time again to not talk about them having sex while I’m eating!”

Clarke bids goodbye to her classmates before following her roommates out the front doors of the fine arts center.  “Thanks for coming tonight, guys.  It means a lot to me.”

Octavia wraps her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and plants a loud kiss on her cheek.  “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Yeah, we had to come see what you’ve been doing hermiting in your room all month.  I mean, besides banging your superhot girlfriend.”

Octavia groans in disgust and Lexa blushes but says nothing in Clarke’s defense.  Clarke isn’t sure whether to hate or love her best friends. 

 

Lexa’s relay team finishes fourth in the race that would qualify them for the state competition.  Clarke finds her sitting alone in the bleachers, listening to music and staring off into space.  Sitting beside her, Clarke gently removes one of her earphones.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”  Lexa continues to stare straight forward.

“Babe, it wasn’t your fault.  Harper’s been injured and Monroe had a bad start.  You did the best you could.”

Lexa still doesn’t look at Clarke.  “I should’ve caught up.  If I had just finished one place better-”

“Then you’d have to find someone to replace Harper at the next race.  She was limping when she left the track.”

“It would have been better than- Never mind.  You wouldn’t understand.”  Lexa puts her ear bud back in and Clarke tries not to be hurt by the way her girlfriend is treating her.

“Baby-”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Clarke.  Just leave it alone.”  Lexa’s jaw is clenched and Clarke knows if she pushes further, she’ll have a fight on her hands.

“Fine.  I’m going to go get some nachos and you’d better be ready to stop being a bitch to me when I get back.”  She blinks back the tears burning her eyes and stomps down the bleacher and toward the concession stand.  It stings more than she’d care to admit when Lexa doesn’t come after her.

Lexa’s still where Clarke left her when she returns, chips and probably radioactive orange cheese in hand.  She sits beside the other girl and sighs sadly when her presence is ignored once again.  She eats in silence, watching the remainder of the day’s races.

“I’m sorry.”

Clarke nearly jumps out of her skin when Lexa finally breaks her silence.  She chances a glance to her side and finds glassy green eyes looking back.  “It’s okay,” Clarke mumbles, still a little angry.

“No, it’s not.  I was terrible to you.”  Lexa’s eyes are actually watering and Clarke is quick to toss her nachos to the side and throw her arm around trembling shoulders.

“No, sweetie, please don’t cry.  I’m okay.  I forgive you.”

“Really?  But I yelled at you for no reason.”

“I know you don’t like feeling like you failed.  You were frustrated and I was asking questions.”

“But that doesn’t mean I should take your head off,” Lexa argues, finally relaxing into the embrace.

“No, but I do remember you throwing the controller at Raven’s head when she beat you at Mario Kart.”

Lexa scoffs.  “She was doing a victory dance.  She deserved it.”

“Well, what about that time you tackled Octavia after she won Monopoly?”

“She was bragging and it was annoying me.”

Clarke nods.  “Okay, what about the time you punched Bellamy in the-”

“Fine, fine,” Lexa interrupts.  “I’m a terrible loser.  It just makes me crazy when I’m not the best.  I know it’s stupid.”

“Hey, it’s okay.  I think I figured that out after the birthday cake incident.”

Lexa blushes and nuzzles Clarke’s cheek.  “You really aren’t mad?”

“I was,” Clarke admits.  “But you do this kicked puppy thing with your eyes that makes it impossible to stay angry.  Also, I know the sex is going to be awesome tonight.”

 

Lincoln proposes on a Saturday.  He invites Octavia and their whole group of friends to her favorite restaurant and they all have dinner out on the patio under the twinkle lights strung between the trees.  They’ve been together for going on six years now, so it’s no surprise to anyone when Lincoln moves from his chair to kneel at Octavia’s side.  She cries when he opens the ring box and Clarke feels her heart swell for her friend.  Of course Octavia says yes and throws her arms around her new fiancé.

They’re sitting around the patio table sipping on champagne in celebration when the band begins playing.  It’s a quaint affair; just two men playing a piano and acoustic guitar covering songs, but it feels perfect tonight.  Octavia is the first to head to the small dance floor, dragging Lincoln with her.  He holds her close and they sway slowly to the mellow notes.

After Jasper pulls his new girlfriend to the floor, Clarke glances over at Lexa.  She’s nodding her head along with the beat of the music and the soft glow of the twinkle lights is reflected in her eyes.  She’s beautiful.  Clarke stands then and offers her hand.  Lexa is perplexed by the gesture until Clarke nods towards the dance floor.  Clarke thinks Lexa will say no for a short second before a shadow of a smile appears on her lips and she accepts, allowing herself to be led closer to the stage.

Clarke is pleased when Lexa places her hand on the small of her back, taking the lead.  She smiles up at her girlfriend and sings along quietly with the song as she and Lexa move across the floor.

“You look beautiful tonight.”

Clarke blushes and gazes up at Lexa through her eye lashes.  “Thanks.  So do you.”

They continue dancing in a comfortable silence until the number ends and the band starts up a much slower melody.  Clarke thinks that Lexa will make an excuse to go and sit back at the table, but she only pulls Clarke closer by her waist.  Smiling, Clarke winds her arms around Lexa’s neck and rests her cheek against the taller woman’s.  She sees Raven mime gagging at her over Lexa’s shoulder, but she just shoots her the bird and continues dancing.  No one is going to take this moment from her.

The song is about halfway over when Lexa tilts her head and kisses Clarke delicately on the cheek.  “I love you,” is whispered into her hair.

Clarke barely hears it, but it makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly and her heart feel like it’s about to beat out of her chest.  She pulls away from Lexa slightly so she can meet her gaze and finds nothing but adoration in her green eyes.  “I love you, too, babe,” she replies before leaning forward to capture the other woman’s lips.

The band is still playing in the background and they’re surrounded by their friends, but all Clarke can focus on is Lexa’s lips on hers and, holy shit, Lexa loves her.  It’s really sort of perfect.

 

 

 


End file.
